Atana Tano
by TheZombieExpert
Summary: What if, instead of Obi-Wan, it was Ahsoka on Tatooine? What if she was watching over Luke? And what if she devotes her life to him? Follow Ahsoka on her journey through space as she meets up with old friends, makes new ones, and finds out where her allegiance lies...
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka rushed from the ship as fast as she could before the whole place came down on top of her. Running as fast as her legs would allow, she raced across the valley and looked to the lake of lava... There they were. Anakin and Obi-Wan. Fighting. She nearly cried. Maybe she wasn't too late. Ahsoka ran from her spot and down to the side. They could not see her. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan yelled. The molten building floated through the lava. "You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan cautioned... Anakin jumped from the platform and Ahsoka jumped up. "No!" She yelled, jumping from a-top the hill and tackling Anakin to the ground, far away from Obi-Wan. "You're going to make a mistake, Master!" She said. "Ahsoka?" He suddenly lost all the hatred in his voice and looked at her. They sat atop of the hill, Ahsoka straddling her master's stomach and holding his hands above his head. "If you turn, you will bring down the Galaxy! You won't help the Empire, you will destroy it! Out of Hatred!" She yelled.

"What difference does it make?! The empire is already destroyed!" He shouted. "The difference is you will have to live the rest of your life, half a man! The only thing, keeping you alive, will be a respirator! Come back, Anakin! Come back to me, please! I want my Master back!" She pleaded, crying over him. "I can't do that, Ahsoka..." She looked down at him, face cringed, crying as hard as anyone had that day.

"No... No!" She screamed, punching her master as hard as she could. He kicked her off of him and took out his lightsaber. She did too and fought against him. "Ahsoka, stop!" Obi-Wan shouted. She just kept fighting, ignoring the Jedi Master. She pushed Anakin off her lightsaber and held her hand out, fingers extended and suddenly, Lightning emerged from her fingertips, shocking Anakin, making him fall on the ground. He screamed out in pain the more Ahsoka held the lightning. She then let it go, tightening her hand into a fist and gripping his neck.

She threw him on the ground and pointed the green lightsaber at his neck. "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE, ANAKIN!" She screamed as loud as she could. "THEY SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM!" he looked up with fury in his eyes and his former Padawan. "But you turned... Bring Balance To The Force! Not Leave It In Darkness!" She shouted.

He looked up. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed, his voice cracking. Ahsoka wiped her eyes. "No... I hate you right now. You were my Master! My closest friend! I loved you, Anakin!" She picked up his lightsaber and strapped it to her belt. "We're leaving, Master Kenobi. Padme doesn't have much time." She said, watching Anakin struggle to get on his feet. She knew that he despised her now.

But usually... It's the Masters who loose their students... Not the students who loose their masters. "It's a Dark Day for the Republic, Master." She said, walking back. "And a darker day for Anakin... Why did you do it?" He asked. "What?" She said, sniffling. "Why did you fight back?" He said. She sighed. "I did what was right... I had a vision that... You left Anakin to die in flames for the battle. I had to come, I had to stop it from coming true! I prevented it... Cause if it ended like I saw, he would be half of a man." She said.

He didn't ask anymore questions. They walked back to the ship. "Oh, Master Kenobi! I have Miss Padme on board. Please hurry! We should leave this dreadful place." C-3PO said. Ahsoka walked passed the shiny droid and on board to the medical room. Padme lied there, unconscious. Until Ahsoka reached out with the force, to touch her mind. She woke up. "Ahsoka...Is Anakin alright..." She said. Ahsoka ran the back of her hand down Padme's cold face before sighing.

"Physically... I'm sorry Padme... I failed." She said. Padme slipped back out into sleep and Ahsoka crouched down, gripping the sides of the medical bed, crying. She cringed her face and mentally beat herself up. They traveled back to Polis Massa where Padme received much needed Medical Attention. "So what now?" Ahsoka said, leaning against the glass from the room Padme was in.

"I don't know, Ahsoka... All we can do is wait." Obi-Wan told her. She nodded and did what was asked. A medical droid exited the room and faced the Jedi. "Medically, she is perfectly healthy... For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." The droid said. Ahsoka gasped. "She's dying?" Obi-Wan said. "We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We must operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" Ahsoka asked. "She is carrying twins." The droid said... "Oh, My god." She gasped, rubbing her temples. She ran to the viewing window and put her forehead on the glass, watching Padme... Helpless.

Soon, Padme was crying out in pain as she gave birth. The first baby was born and Ahsoka felt a tear roll down her cheek. "_It's a boy..." _The droid said in a different language. "Luke..." Padme breathed. Ahsoka held the crying baby in her arms and bent down next to Padme. "Oh, Luke..." She ran her hand down the side of the Newborn's cheek and then started screaming again. The second Child was born.

The droid spoke again. "It's a Girl." Ahsoka translated. "Leia." Padme said as Obi-Wan took the girl. Ahsoka looked down at her Master's baby and started crying. "We can do better for you... I swear." She said. The baby, Luke, wasn't crying but he wasn't silent either. Padme then said Ahsoka's name.

"Ahsoka... There's still good in him... I know... I know there's... Still..." And Padme took her last breath before slipping into the darkness. Ahsoka gave the baby to the Droid and left the medical room and onto the balcony as it rained... She screamed at the top of her lungs. She wished that her Master could see the pain he's caused her. Ahsoka wants to leave the Jedi Order now. She's scared that she will fail like him.

* * *

"Lord Vader... Can you hear me?" Anakin sat on the gurney, being pumped one injection of Bacta into his neck before sitting up, rubbing his forehead. "Where is Padme... Is she alright?" He said. Darth Sidious looked at the broken Jedi. "It seems that in your anger... You killed her." He told him.

"I couldn't have... She was alive! I felt it!" He yelled before every piece of medical equipment crumpled and squished out of anger. Anakin stood off the gurney and fell to his knees. "NO!" He screamed...

He is no longer Anakin. From that day forward, he is Darth Vader. But Ahsoka's vision was prevented... He is still a man. No burns or mechanics aside from his arm... He's still Anakin in flesh. Just not in soul...

"What should we do, Vader?" Sidious said. Anakin stood up off the floor... Anger broiled in his blood and he felt the Dark Side in his veins one more time before rising to his feet.

"First... We go after my Padawan."

* * *

"Hidden safe, the children must be kept." Master Yoda said. "We must take them where the Sith will not sense their presence." Ahsoka suggested. "Hmm, Split up, they should be." Yoda said, looking at Senator Organa. "My wife and I will take the girl." He spoke up.

Ahsoka looked at him. "We've always talked about adopting a baby girl... She will be loved with us." He said. "And what about Luke?" Ahsoka said. "To Tatooine... To his family, send him." She had to speak up. And she did.

"I will take the Child and watch over him." She said. "Ahsoka," Obi-Wan started. "No, Master Kenobi! If I couldn't help Anakin... Let me help Luke... Please, let me do this." She begged. He had to consider the possibilities that Ahsoka would fail but it was a risk he was willing to take. "Alright... Ahsoka will take care of the boy. From a distance, though." He said. She pursed her lips in anger.

"Very well. Until the time is right, Disappear, we will." Yoda said. The three Jedi bowed to Yoda and Senator Organa left. "Padawan Tano, Master Kenobi... Wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training, I have for you." He said. "Training?" She asked. "You are still a learner. And an old friend has learned the path to immortality... One who has returned from another world of the force... You're old master, Kenobi." He said... Ahsoka looked up at Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon?" He asked.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked. "M-my Master..." He stuttered. Ahsoka looked at Yoda.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you."

* * *

Ahsoka jumped off the animal she was on and approached the house on Tatooine. A woman came outside and looked at the Togruta girl curiously. "Are you-" She started. "Yes... Please take care of him. And it's very important that he doesn't know who I am... Not until the time is right. And don't tell him about his father either... OK?" She said. "Yes, Miss Tano... I promise." She bowed and Ahsoka looked at Luke.

"Behave for her... OK?" She said. The baby boy reached up and grabbed one of her lekku's, gently tugging on it. Ahsoka started to cry and wiped her eyes. "I love you..." She kissed the infant's forehead and the woman walked away, with Luke...

Ahsoka wiped her tears away and got back on the animal before riding off. Nobody knew who she was here. Ahsoka changed her name and her clothes. She continues to learn the ways of the Jedi and observes Luke from a distance... Everyone calls her a Gypsy. A wizard of evil. A freak. She ignores them and grows stronger everyday... Until she meets Luke in person one day...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, my little friend... You've got something jammed in here real good." Luke said to the R2-D2 droid, who was making noise a lot. C-3PO stood behind the droid and in front of his new master, Luke.

"Were you on a star cruiser or a-" Just then, Luke was thrown back by a Holo-Recording. "Help me Ahsoka Tano... You're my only hope." They heard. Luke looked up at the Recording. "What's this?" Luke asked. The droid beeped. "What is what? He asked you a question! What is that?" Threepio said, flinging his arm at the recording. R2 beeped again.

The recording played again. R2 beeped. "Oh, he says it's nothing sir. Merely a malfunction. Old Data. Pay it no mind." Threepio said. "Who is she?" Luke asked. "She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." The droid said. The recording played over and over again. "I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importances." He said. "Is there any more of this recording?" Luke asked. R2 beeped. "Behave yourself R2. You're going to get us into trouble... It's alright, you can trust him. He's our new master." Threepio said.

R2 squealed with excitement. "He says that he is the property of Ahsoka Tano, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for her. Quite frankly sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain of the Star Cruiser. But with all we've been through, this R2 unit has become a little centric."

"Ahsoka Tano, I wonder if he means Atana Tano." Luke said. "I beg your pardon sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" Threepio asked. "Well I don't know anyone named Ahsoka but Atana lives out beyond the Dune sea. Kind of a strange middle aged Togruta." He said. He's never talked to her, but he goes by what he hears. He looked at the woman on the recording again. "Who is she? It sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the whole thing." He tried but R2 squealed with warning.

"He says the restraining bolt short circuited his recording system. He suggested that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the whole recording." Threepio translated.

"Well, I guess your too small to run away on me if I take this off so," He took out pliers and took off the restraining bolt. The recording turned off and Luke got mad. "Hey, where'd she go?! Bring it back! Play back the entire message!" Luke shouted. "What message? The one you've just been playing. The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" Threepio hit the droid on the head. "LUKE!" His aunt called for him.

"Alright, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru." Luke called back. "I'm sorry sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Threepio said. Luke gave him the pliers. "Here, see if you can do anything with him." Luke then ran inside.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him!" Threepio said. R2 beeped. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." R2 carried one of his beeps long. "I don't like you either."

* * *

Luke sat down at the table. "You know I think that R2 unit might have been stolen." Luke said, pulling the chair up. "What makes you say that?" His uncle, Owen, asked. "Well I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone named Ahsoka Tano." Aunt Beru glanced at Owen. "I thought he might have met Atana. You know what he's talking about?" Luke asked Owen. He shrugged. "Maybe she's related to Atana..." Luke said. "That Gypsy's a crazy old Togruta. And tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have it's memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

Luke poured himself a glass of milk. "But what if this Ahsoka comes looking for him?" Luke asked. "No... I don't think she exists anymore. She died a little time after your father." Owen said. "She knew my father?" Luke said, looking up, shocked. "I told you to forget it." Owen cautioned... Luke sat there in silence. How did this... Ahsoka know his father? And what happened to her?

* * *

There the Togruta woman sat, in her torn top and skirt, old robes, and black boots, meditating. She was trying to get a vision... But it couldn't happen. She breathed out and groaned. _"Patience, Atana... Remember what I've told you..."_ She heard Qui-Gon's voice among the marsh... She calmed herself and breathed in, closing her eyes and crossing her legs...

She felt a whoosh inside and saw something that frightened her. It was Luke, getting hit in the head by a Tusken Raider.

Atana gasped and opened her eyes. "Luke!" She jumped up and flung her hood over her head. She clipped her lightsaber on her belt and ran from her home, towards the sand mountains. The scorching sun didn't bother her anymore. And once she reached the mountains, she saw three tusken raiders, robbing a speeder. She made a loud high pitched noise and waved her arms up and down, like the Gypsy everyone thought she was. The Tusken Raiders scattered and she ran to Luke.

Atana put her hand on his temples and sensed if he was OK or not. Atana then heard a beeping noise. She flung the hood off her head and wiped her forehead. She could see a droid in a crevice of the mountain. "Hello there... Come here, little buddy. Don't be scared of me." She smiled. The droid beeped again, saying something she understood.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be OK." She saw Luke move and then put her hand on his shoulder. She helped him sit up. "Rest easy, boy. It must have been a busy day for you. You're very fortunate to be all in one piece." She smiled. Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Atana? Atana Tano? Boy, am I glad to see you." He smiled as the droid came out of the crevice. "Oh, I'll bet." She helped him to his feet. "Tell me, young Luke, What are you doing out this far?" She asked.

"This little droid." He pointed at the R2 Unit. "I think he's searching for his former master. But I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... He claims to be the property of an Ahsoka Tano. Is he a relative of yours?" Those words hit Atana like a force push. "Ahsoka Tano... Heh, That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time." She smiled. "I think my uncle knows her. But he said she was dead." Luke told her. "Oh, she isn't dead. Well... Not yet, anyway." She said.

"Oh, you know her..." Luke's eyes lit up. "Well, Of course. She's me." She pointed at herself and giggled. "But of course, I haven't gone by the name of Ahsoka since before you were born." She said.

"Well then, the droid does belong to you." Luke said. "I don't seem to remember owning a droid, though..." She stared at the droid for a little while. "Very interesting..." Just then, there was a scream beyond the hills. Tusken Raiders. "I think we'd better go inside. Tusken Raiders are easily startled but they'll be back. And in greater numbers!" Atana, or Ahsoka, cautioned.

The R2 unit beeped. "Threepio!" Luke remembered. Ahsoka ran after him. She saw a shiny gold droid with a dismembered arm. Luke picked it up and reattached the wires while Ahsoka helped the droid sit up straight. "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step." He said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to get out of here before the Sand People return." Ahsoka said. "Can you stand? We have to get out of here." Luke asked the droid.

"I don't think I can make it, you go on sir, Luke. There's no sense on you risking your life on my account. I'm done for..." Ahsoka groaned. Boy, was this protocol droid dramatic. "No your not! What kind of talk is that?" Luke said. "Quickly, Luke. They're on the move." Ahsoka said, helping the droid stand up.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the house Ahsoka lived in, Luke started arguing with something she said. "No, my father didn't fight in the wars! He was a navigator on a Spyfreighter." He said. Ahsoka sighed. "That's what your uncle told you. Owen did not hold with your father's ideas. Thought he should have stayed here, and not gotten involved."

Something about that sentence wasn't right. "You fought in The Clone Wars?" Luke asked her. "Oh, yeah! I was once a Jedi, same as your father... But I was never promoted to Jedi Knight." She sighed. "I wish I'd had known him." Luke said. "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy. And a great warrior. If I had my way, we'd be going in circles, I... Wasn't the best pilot. Anakin never liked my flying... I understand that you've become a good pilot yourself." Ahsoka said, smiling.

Luke shrugged and blushed at her statement. "He was also my best friend... Which reminds me," She stood up and went through a trunk of items, pulling something out and smirking. "I have something for you. I'm sure your father would have wanted you to have it when the time was right, but you're uncle wouldn't allow it. He'd be worried that you'd follow me on some damn crusade, just like Anakin did." \

"What is that?" He asked. Ahsoka smiled. "It was your father's lightsaber. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster," The blue blade flung free, glowing a brilliant light and Luke whooshed it around a few times, staring at the glow and noises it made. "For thousands of years, Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the old days... Before the dark times. Before, The Empire."

Luke closed the lightsaber and sat down next to the Togruta woman, who was staring of into space.

"I have a few questions for you, Atana-" She cut him off. "Ahsoka." She corrected. "Ahsoka... How did my father die?" He asked. She bit her lip. "A Jedi Knight named Darth Vader... Who was my master for a long time... Before he turned to evil... This man betrayed, and murdered your father... I'm so sorry, Luke." She said, holding her hand on his shoulder. "And now, the Jedi are all, but extinct."

Luke looked down. "Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." "The Force?" Luke asked. Ahsoka smiled. "Well the Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's... some sort of energy field created by all living things. It will surround us, penetrate up deeply... It's what bind the Galaxy together." He was still clueless. Then R2 started beeping wildly.

"Now lets see if we can figure out what you are, little droid... And where you came from." She tinkered with R2's hard drive for a split 10 seconds and the message replayed. "I saw part of the message he w-" Ahsoka stopped Luke. "I seem to have found it." She smiled.

"Padawan Tano... Years ago, you served by my father in The Clone Wars, And now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring to to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 Unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most Desperate hour... Help me Ahsoka Tano... Your my only hope." And the transmission cut off.

Ahsoka sat there, dumbfounded. "You must learn the ways of the Force, Luke... If you're to come with me to Alderaan." She smirked. "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've gotta get home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is..." He didn't want to get killed, that's why he was refusing.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help... You can't expect me to continue on with this thing forever, flying solo, do you? I'll die if the Empire attacks me, alone..." She was whimpering... It's always worked before! But Luke was a persistant one. "I can't get involved! I've got work to do!" He said. Oh, Ahsoka wanted to tell him what would happen if he didn't... But she held her tongue.

"It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it, right now... It's all such a long what from here." He whined himself. "That's your Uncle talking..." She smirked at him. He sighed. "Ugh, my Uncle! How am I ever gonna explain this?" He said. "Learn about the Force, Luke..." She pleaded. Luke was about to leave but stopped. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisely or wherever your going..." Ahsoka stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." She told him before rummaging through the trunk. "Ugh, how long has it been since I've worn_ This_?" She picked up a set of white and brown robes. "I think it was when me and Anakin went off to Zygerria... Call it a mission gone wrong but, we all became slaves. Even Obi-Wan..." She trailed off and continued to dig through it. "Aha! Found it!" She smiled and picked up her old boots. The ones she would wear everyday. Taking off the ugly brownish white shoes, she slipped those on and zipped them up the side.

Luke watched as she dug around, putting on a set of fingerless gloves. Ahsoka threw the old cloak from her shoulders and there she stood in all her glory, just as she used to be. Except a lot more beautiful than before. And more matured. Luke smiled a little. "So... Anchorhead it is then..."


	4. Chapter 4

"It looks like the Sand-People did this, alright. Look, there's Gaffee Sticks, Bantha Tracks, it's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke said. Ahsoka let out a sigh. "That's cause they didn't. But I guess they want us to think that. The Bantha tracks are Side By Side, all sand-people ride single file to hide their numbers." She told Luke. Before they went to Mos Eisley, they saw the wreck and decided to investigate. "These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and Threepio." He told her. She bit down on her thumb nail and messed with the fabric of her ripped skirt. And then she saw something...

"Luke, come here." She said, walking to the side. She pointed at the smoking holes. "See the blast points? Those are way too accurate by Sand-People and they aren't even by their blasters... Only Imperial Stormtroopers are that precise." She told him. He looked down closer at it. "But, that doesn't make sense! Why would Imperials want to slaughter Jawas?" He asked her. She folded her arms. "I don't know everything." She said. He looked at R2 and Threepio. "If they traced the robots here, then they must have traced who they sold them to. And that would lead them back... Home!" He then ran for it.

"Wait, Luke! Wait!" She ran after him. But it was too late. He was already gone. "Ugh, great! He's acting just like his father. Always running before thinking..." She sat down in the smoldering dirt and rubbed her temples. "Come on, worthless brain! Think!" And before she broke a blood vessel, Luke came back. She sensed his sorrow. The droids were cremating the bodies of the Jawas. Luke walked up to Ahsoka.

"There's nothing you could've done Luke, if you were there. You would've been killed too... And the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." She said. He then looked up. "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here, now... I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi... Like my father." He said. She smiled at him. "A deal is a deal... We're going to Mos Eisley first... To the Saloon." She said.

"What for?" He asked. "Find a pilot." She said. Luke wasn't about to argue with her. She's got an advantage on him. Both in age and knowledge. She's seen it all. And they sped off in his Landspeeder. Stopping on a hill, she leaped out of the speeder and looked at the city. "Mos Eisely Spaceport. You'll never find a more wretched hide of scum and villanry. Of course, that's what Anakin always used to say." She smiled. "So, why are we starting at the Saloon? Can't we find better pilots somewhere else?" He asked. "Nah. Luke, take this to heart. If you wanna find a lowlife, you start at the Saloon." She smirked.

He just shrugged as she jumped back into the speeder. They headed for the Spaceport but Imperials held them up. "How long have you had these droids?" The Captain asked. "About 3 or 4 seasons." Luke said. "They're up for sale if you want them." Ahsoka grinned. "Let me see your Identification." He said. She squinted her eyes and waved her hand at his face. "You don't need to see his identification." She said.

"We don't need to see his identification." The Captain said. She then kept her eyes squinted and waved her hand again. "These aren't the droids your looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." Luke stared at her in amazement. "He can go about his business." She finished off. "You can go about your business." The Captain said. "Move along." She said. "Move along," The Captain said, pushing them forward. The speeder parked outside the Saloon and a Jawa was checking out the Speeder. Threepio made a comment. "Go on. Get." Luke pushed them off. "I still don't know how we got passed those troops! I thought we were dead." He said. Ahsoka pulled off her robe and tied it around her waist.

"The Force can have a strong impact on the weak-minded, Luke. I'll teach that to ya someday." She grinned. He nodded and looked at the Saloon. "You really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" He asked. She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Some of the best pilots hang around the Spaceport, looking for opportunities like this. And then, some transport Thugs or people who work for Exchange... Be careful." She told him. "Course. Your the Jedi." He said. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. Luke was pretty far behind her. Ahsoka then recognized someone. "Chewbacca?" She said.

He looked up and looked at her funny. "It's me. Ahsoka! Remember back when I was a Youngling... We were hunted on that Planet by Trandoshans?" She reminded. He then remembered her. "Wow... It's been a while since I've seen you... Listen, I uh... I'm in a situation. You see, me and my friend... We need a pilot. We'll pay anything. Know where we could do that?" She asked. He purred at her and she got it. "You work on a Freighter? Wow. Miss a lot in 20 years." She said. Then Luke stood next to her, asking the Bartender for a drink. He looked around, seeing how easily these people can get wasted. And then, someone grabbed his shoulder and said something he didn't understand. So he just looked back down.

And then another guy grabbed his shoulder. "He doesn't like you." He said. "Well, sorry." Luke said. "I don't like you either." He said, grabbing Luke's shoulder. "You just watch yourself! We're wanted men. I have a death sentence on 12 systems." He said. "I'll be careful." Luke said. And he roughly grabbed his shoulder. "You'll be dead!" He yelled. Ahsoka looked up and snapped her fingers. "Hey, he's not worth your trouble, sir. I'll get you something." She said. And then, he grabbed Luke and threw him into a table, knocking it over. He bashed his head in and the men pulled out their blasters... Ahsoka then pulled out her lightsaber, deflected the shot and with one swipe, cut the man's arm off. He fell to the ground and screamed.

Luke stared as the severed limb laid there and the blaster was still attached. Ahsoka backed up and closed the lightsaber. Everyone then went back to their business. She shrugged at Chewbacca and went to Luke, helping him to his feet. "You alright?" She asked. "Yeah." he said, rubbing his head. She motioned towards Chewbacca. "Chewbacca here is an old friend. Also, he's first mate on a ship that might suit us." She grinned. They walked to a table and a man sat in front of them. "Han Solo. I'm Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here says your looking for passage to the Alderaan system." He said.

"Yep. If it's a fast ship." She folded her hands on the table. "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" He said. "Well, I've missed a lot in 20 years. I didn't even know Chewbacca had a job." Ahsoka said. "Well, it's the ship that made the Kessler run in less than 12 parsecs." He said. She grinned. "That is fast."

"I outrun Imperial Starships. Not the local Bulk Cruisers mind ya, I'm talkin' about the big Corillean Ships now." He said. "She's fast enough for you, Smart-ass." He said. She grinned. "If I've learned anything in my solitude, its that, To be a smart-ass, make sure your smart first. Otherwise, your just an ass." She grinned, kicking her feet on the table. Luke was shocked. She's the most straight forward, smack talking woman he's ever met. Han let her comment go. "What's the Cargo?"

"Only passengers. Me, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked. Understand?" She said. He laughed. "What is it, some kind of local trouble?" He asked. "You could say that. You could also say, we're not wanting to be in any... Imperial Entanglements." She said. "Well, that's the real trick, ain't it? And it's gonna cost ya something extra... 10,000. All in advanced." He said. Ahsoka grinned but Luke went berserk. "10,000?! We could almost buy our own ship for that!" He said. "But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han said. "You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen, Ahsoka, come on!" He said, standing up but she shook her head.

"Nah... Here's the deal. We can pay you 3,000 now... Plus 18,000 when we reach Alderaan... Safely." She said. He gaped at her. "20,000?" He said. She took her feet off the table. "You bet your ass, 20,000." She said. He smirked. "Alright, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as your ready. Docking Bay 94." He said. "94. Got it. Ready?" She looked at Luke. Then Han called her out. "Looks like someone's beginning to take an interest in your... Handiwork." He said. She saw Imperials.

"Oh great. Come on, we better go." She grabs Luke's arm and pulled him into the dark corner of the Saloon. And when the Troopers were out of there, they left. "You're gonna have to sell that speeder of yours." She said. "That's alright, I'm never coming back here, again." He said. Then she coughed. "Ugh. We'll only get 15,00 out of that." She held up her second lightsaber. "I'll be back. Gonna go sell this." She said. "Wait, Ahsoka! What are you doing?" He asked. "We need the money, Luke. It's the only way we're getting out of here." She said.

"How much is it worth?" He asked. "Rare weapon. Say about 10,000. It was 20 back when I was a Padawan... Won't forget the day that my lightsaber was stolen. That woman put up quite a chase." She said to herself. "You lost your lightsaber?" He asked. "Long story... I'll tell you one day. For now, we need the Credits." She said. He nodded and then took his speeder to the market. Ahsoka went inside the weaponry shop and smiled at the man behind the counter. "You run this shop?" She said. "Who wants to know?" He said back. She smirked.

"Name's Tano. Ahsoka Tano." It felt really good to say her real name again. "Reness. Jared Reness. What's your business?" He said. "I'm selling this," She held up her lightsaber. "And uh... Where'd a gentle Kitty-Cat like you pick up a weapon like this?" He said. She growled. "Look, I'm pretending to be in a hurry. What can you give me?" She said. "Any modifications?" He asked. "I replaced the cells and upgraded the fixture cells. It runs a lot smoother than 20 years ago." She said. "Ah... Uh-huh. Show me," he gave it to her. She took the lightsaber from her and she threw a magazine in the air before slicing it in half. "Proof enough for ya? Now, what's it worth?" She said. "15." He said. "15,000? Deal." She grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you, Kitty." He smiled. "And uh... Don't call me Kitty. Ever again." She said. "Fine." He went in the back and he came back out with a suitcase. She looked at it.

"It's all there?" She asked. "Yep." She opened the case and he was telling the truth. It was all there. "Thanks." She grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you." And she left. Luke was selling his Speeder and walked over to her. "I only got this." He held out 8,000. "That'll be enough. Come on." She pushed on his shoulder. "If that ship is as fast as his mouth, we'll make great time."


	5. Chapter 5

"What a piece of junk!" Luke said. Ahsoka pushed on his arm. "She'll go .5 passed light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a few special modifications myself. But, we're in a little rush. So if you'll just get on board, we'll be off." He said. Ahsoka looked at Luke and pursed her lips. "Go on..." He went on the ship. "What type of modifications?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked. "I wanna make sure what we're flying in isn't illegal, I've got enough problems with the Empire to wipe out Mos Eisley..." She chewed on her nail. "What kind of problems?" He smirked, wiping his greased hands on a rag. "Vader problems..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. And then, she heard trouble. "Stop that ship! Blast em!" Ahsoka looked up at Troopers.

She took out her lightsaber and deflected the lasers. "A Jedi? Blast her!" "Damn these clones!" She bit her lip and then saw something. On the roof. "Solo! Aim for the beam!" She said. "The beam?! Are you crazy?! The whole roof will come down on top of us!" He yelled. "Just do it!" He growled, pulled his blaster up to the wooden beam and then fired. It broke, split in half and the roof started caving in. "GO!" Ahsoka yelled, closing her lightsabers quickly, strapping them to her belt and lifting her hands up...

The bars of wood and metal stopped mid-fall and Ahsoka huffed. She heard the agonizing yell and screams of clones being crushed and a pool of blood gathered around her feet. "Uh... Get the ship started!" She yelled, using as much of the force as she's mastered over the years and pushed the remaining beams away from the ship. They hit the wall, making that crumble and Ahsoka ran up the ramp.

"Get this thing moving!" She yelled. "Ahsoka, what's going on?!" Luke yelled. "We've got company." That's all he needed to hear. "Sit down, strap in." She pushed him and the droids down. "Where are you going?!" Luke yelled. "Making sure Mr. Bigshot can fly this thing out of here in one piece." She ran towards where she thought was the cockpit and made it. "Get this thing moving!" She yelled. "I'm trying here, Kitty! Its not as easy as it looks!" He said.

"Then let me fly!" She shouted. "No way!" Han shouted. "Then fly the damn thing!" Ahsoka was losing patience. And then, there was a loud beeping. Chewie growled. "What is it, Chewie?" She asked. "Looks like Imperial Starships. Looks like you and the kid are hotter than I thought. Chewie, hold em' off and angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed!" He got out of the chair. "You've got a gun on this ship?" Ahsoka said. "Yeah, but their all locked in the forward position." He said.

"Great!" She rubbed her forehead. "Stay sharp! There's two more coming in!" He said. Ahsoka looked at the scanners. "Their gonna try and cut us off!" She yelled. "Thanks for stating the obvious!" Han shouted. "Well, why don't you outrun em'?! I thought you said this ship was fast!" Luke said from behind her. "Watch your mouth Kid, or your gonna find yourself floating home!" Han snapped. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Ahsoka said. "Sorry, thought I could help." He shrugged. "Well, I've got the yelling covered." She said.

"We'll be safe once we make the jump to Hyperspace. Besides I know a few maneuvers, we'll lose em'." He said. The ships opened fire. "This is where the fun begins." Ahsoka growled. "Can we make the jump to light speed before we're blown to smithereens?" She said. "It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the Navi-Computer." Han said. "Are you kidding?! At the rate their gaining?!" Luke shouted.

"Traveling through Hyperspace isn't like dustin' crops, boy!" Han snapped. Ahsoka put her hand on Luke's shoulder, pulling him back a little. "Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce us right into a supernova and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it kid?"

"What's that flashing?!" Luke pointed to a red light on the console. "I don't like the sound of that." Ahsoka moaned. "We're losing power to the deflector shields. Go strap yourselves in! I'm gonna make the jump to light speed!" Han said. "You heard the scoundrel! Go on, Luke." Ahsoka pushed on his shoulder. Halfway down the hall, Han yelled at her.

"Strap yourself in too, babe! Or you'll fly out the doors." He said. "I think I can handle it." She growled. "Alright. If you say so..." And he pulled the lever down. The ship blasted into light speed and Ahsoka lost her footing, sliding down the hallway and bashing her head on the table near the seats where Luke and the droids were. "Ow..." She groaned. "You OK, Ahsoka?" Luke jumped up and helped her to her feet. "Yeah, I'm good." She groaned, rubbing her sore skull. She huffed and walked back up to the bridge. "Should've taken your word for it." She said.

"Yeah, could care less. I expect my payment." He said. "You got your 3,000, Solo." She picked up her suitcase and put it down. She popped the case open and he stared. "Whoa... Where'd you get all that cash?!" He said. "Sold one of my lightsabers. Rare weapon." She said. He was about to pull it out but she slapped his hand. "Ah, ah, ah... You get your 3,000 now. And the rest when we get to Alderaan." She reminded.

"Heh, your the Jedi." he said. "And don't you forget it." She pulled out their 3,000 and gave it to him.

She walked back out to the main hold. "Hey Luke, come here." Ahsoka went through some boxes. "What exactly are you looking for?" Luke asked. "A remote... Aha!" She pulled out a sphereical thing with rays on every side. "It'll help with your training." She smiled. Ahsoka turned it around and then upside down. "Ah," She hacked the code. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "When you work around your father, you pick up on some stuff. Back up! Back up!" She jumped back as it floated in the air and went off. The laser blasted off the wall and ricocheted of the walls a few times. "Threepio! Duck!" She yelled. It zoomed over the droid's head. "Well I'll be..." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Guess it's on-line. Go ahead." She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck.

Instead of using Anakin's advanced Twist blade, Ahsoka let him use her simple grip. The gun went off a few times and Luke almost got shot twice. He watched the movements...

And then, Ahsoka felt something. A push on her heart. A weight... And screaming. "Ah...: She put her hands on her knees and leaned over as if to throw up on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "No..." She shook her head, her back lekku falling over her left shoulder. "Well, come on. Sit down." He lead her to a stool. She bit her lip. "What is it?"

"I felt a... Disturbance. A great disturbance in the force. Like a million cries at once... And then it fell silent... I- I dunno what it means but, it can't be good." She sighed sadly and wiped a tear away. "Can you feel it?" Luke asked, meeting her eye level by crouching down. "The pain? Faint... Dark, yes." She said. And then breathed in. "You'd better get back to your training." She changed the subject. In the time where she reset the targeting system on the remote, Chewie came out and started playing a game of Space chess with Artoo. "Well, you can forget your trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun em'." Han said, sitting in a chair next to Ahsoka... Everyone was silent.

"Well, don't everyone thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at about 200 hours." He said. "Thanks, Han." Ahsoka said, rubbing her forehead and putting her head down on the desk. "What's eatin' ya, babe?" He said. "I'm not your babe, alright?" She snapped. "Well, then... What do you want me to call you?" He said.

"My name, thank you very much." She said. Ahsoka was seriously tense. Carrying her fair set of scars. "You need to relax." Han said, touching her arm. She looked up and smiled. "When your 32, you don't have time to relax." She said. Han rolled his eyes. "You can when your as hot as you." She stood up. "Aww... I think your full of it." She said sarcastically, slapping his knee playfully. She looked up at Luke and smiled... He hasn't taken his eyes off the remote. "Remember Luke, a Jedi can feel the force flowin' through them." She said. "You mean it controls your actions?" He asked.

"Uh... Your gettin' there. Obeys your commands too." She said. But distracted him. Luke got a laser in his butt. He dropped the lightsaber and jumped, rubbing the inflamed area. Ahsoka held back her laughter. But Han just let his out. "I'm sorry." Ahsoka said, putting her face in her hands, laughing. "Old hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." He said.

"You don't believe in the force, do you?" Luke asked. "Well, Luke, don't take him too personal. I mean, at least 15 hours ago, you didn't know the Force existed." She said. "True but... You've been able to feel it for a long time, haven't you? So it's gotta be there." He said. "Well, I say take your time with it. Don't get so eager to learn something. It'll just go downhill... Ugh, listen to me, I sound like your dad." She whimpered. "That's cause your stressed." Han said, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Ahsoka saw this coming. He started to massage her shoulders. She groaned with happiness. "Where'd you pick this up?" She said. "Nar Shaddaa." He said. She smiled and melted into his hands. "You see? You can relax." He said. "Thanks, Han." She said. Luke huffed. "This is hopeless." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stood up. "I say, give it another go." She picked up a helmet with a blast shield on it. "This time, not with seeing... But with feeling." She put it on his head. "But with the blast shield on, I can't see anything!" He complained.

"Your eyes can deceive you, so don't trust em'." She sat back down and watched. He almost got shot again. "Stretch out... Touch the force." She said. A few seconds passed by and then the remote went off. He deflected the lasers and took the helmet off, smiling like a goof. "Alright!" Ahsoka applauded him, smiling. "See? You know how. You can do it." She said. "I'll call it luck." Han said. "Luck? When you've got my background and experience, there's no such thing as luck. All about takin' chances... Grasping what is yours. You should know about taking what's yours." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Ha-Ha, your hilarious." He said.

Luke snickered. "I know. Thats why he's laughing." She said. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Jedi minds... I won't even pretend to understand em'." He said. "Cause you couldn't, even if you tried." She said, standing over his chair and putting her hands on the arms of it, leaning over him. "Really? What makes you so sure?" He said, getting closer to her face. She smirked. "Well, for one thing... You think I'm coming on to you right now, don't you?" She said. "Matter of fact, I do." He said. "Oh, really?" She said, getting closer. "Really." Their faces were centimeters apart and when they were gonna lock lips, Ahsoka pulled back and grabbed the back of his chair, spinning it around.

He dug his heels in the ground and laughed. "Playing hard to get?" He said. "I'm not 'Playing anything." She said. Then a beeper went off. "Think we're comin' up to Alderaan..." She said. Han huffed and went to the cockpit. Chewie followed him out. And then, something hit the back of Ahsoka's legs. She looked down at Artoo. "What?" She said. He squealed. "What, you think I was actually gonna kiss him? Are you jammed with Juma Juice? Only scoundrel I ever liked was Lux. Onderon Senator." She smirked. "A senator?" Luke said, giving her her lightsaber back. "Yeah... Like your father. He fell in love with a Senator. Your mother." She said, holding his shoulder and flexing her fingers in a massage motion. He looked down and sighed. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Luke..."She said.

"N- No, it's OK... The more I know about him, the better I guess." He shrugged. She sighed as Luke walked away. "I wish that was true. Bet you do too, Artooie." She said. He beeped and jumped up and down on both legs. She snickered. "Yeah, I remember you now! You were a little menace back then." She smirked as he argued. "Hey! You know it. How bout when you were stolen. Me and Anakin chasing around that ship." She said. And then, there was a loud bang. She fell over and sat up. "What the heck was that?" She ran to the cockpit, knowing that their ship was cut short... And they were changing plans. Not for the best either.


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Longest Chapter Yet! We've got a special appearance in this one! Take a guess who? Enjoy! Took me All Day!)_ **

"We've come out of Hyperspace into a meteor shower! Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not in the charts!" Han swore. "What the hell was that?!" Ahsoka yelled, running into the cockpit. "Our position is correct, except... No Alderaan." He said. "What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke said. "That's what I'm trying to tell ya kid, it ain't there. Totally blown away." Han said. "What?! How?" Luke said. Ahsoka closed her eyes and let out a breath... "It was destroyed. By the Empire... That son of a bitch." She growled.

"An entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet! It take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've-" A beeping cut him off. "There's another ship coming in!" He said. Ahsoka looked at the scanners. "Maybe they know what happened." Luke said. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, it's an Imperial Fighter." She said. The ship passed over them.

"It's followed us!" He said. "No, it's a short range fighter." She said. "There aren't any bases around here, then where'd it come from?" Han said. The ship sped off. "Sure is leaving in a big hurry, if they Identify us, we're in big trouble!" Luke said. "Not if I can help it, Chewie, jam its transmissions!" He said. Ahsoka breathed in. "Speed up if you wanna jam it... Hey wait, A fighter like that couldn't get deep into space on it's own..." She said.

"Must've gotten lost. Been part of a convoy or something." Luke said. "Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us." Han said, advancing forward. "Look, he's headed for that small moon." Luke pointed out. "Think you can get him before he gets there?" Ahsoka asked. "Did I or did I not say this ship was fast?" Han bragged. "Well then, pull up!" She snapped.

The fighter slowed down and then Ahsoka saw something. "Wait a minute!" She jumped forward, standing in between Chewie and Han's seats... "That isn't a moon, Luke... That's a space station!"

"It's too big to be a space station." Han said. She shook her head. "Not just any space station... Vader's on that Station. Turn this ship around!" She shouted. "Good Idea." Han said, "I have a bad feeling about this..." Luke said. "Turning around! On reverse, Chewie, lock in the axillary power... Chewie lock in the axillary power!" He said again. They were still pulling forward. "Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke shouted.

"We're caught in a tractor beam, it's pullin' us in!" Han shouted. "There's gotta be something you can do!" Luke yelled. "There's nothin' I can do about it, kid! We're at full power, gonna have to shut down... Their not gonna get me without a fight."

"You can't win against then, Han... But there is a different way..." She growled, bearing her sharp canines. "Let him pull us in... Let him try and take us down! He will not take me without a fight!" She shouted, walking away from the cockpit. "Ahsoka, where are you going?!" Luke yelled. "Hate to break it to you, Luke, but your training with me is over. Catch!" She threw Anakin's lightsaber at him. "I can't use this advanced of a lightsaber!" He said. She groaned.

"Here," She gave him hers. "Be careful..." She bit her lip and strapped Anakin's to her belt and ran back up to the cockpit. "Come on, guys!" She said. Han and Chewie jumped up and Ahsoka slid across a floor on her knees, skidding a few feet. She put her hand on the ground... Ahsoka pulled the vent shaft back and pushed it away. "Get in!" She said. "Are you sure about this?" Luke asked. "No time to be wise! Now I need to be smart." She said. He nodded and climbed inside the ventilation shafts.

Luke and Chewie climbed into one, Han and Ahsoka slid inside the other across the floor. "Why are we hiding? We should fight these guys and run!" Han whisper shouted. "SHH!" She hissed. There were footsteps above them... "There's too many up there, Han. We can't take em' all. I can't even take them all. If they were droids, it would be a different story." She said.

"But what about back at Mos Eisely, that was pretty awesome!" He said. She shook her head. "That was dumb luck, Han... No matter how much I try, I'll never be my Master... Down!" She pushed his head back down and then she put her feet and hands on the side of the shafts, making sure they could both breathe. She was stopping herself from sitting on Han... "What?" He said. "More troopers..." She whispered. "There's no one on board." She heard. "Lets go."

Ahsoka kicked the shaft open and she swung her legs up, standing up. She used the force and lifted Luke and Chewie's up. She pushed it across the floor and held her hand out for Luke. "Thanks." He said. "It's a good thing you had these shafts, or else we'd be splatters." She said. "I had these shafts on board for smuggling, never thought I'd be smuggling myself!" Han said, struggling to get out of the shaft.

"This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off I'd never get passed the tractor beam." He said. "Ah, don't worry 'bout that, Han. Leave it to me." Ahsoka grinned. "Damn it, how'd I know you were gonna say that?" He said. "Cowardly intuition?" She smirked. "Pure dumb luck."

"Ah, you'd know all about being dumb, eh? Come on, Luke." She said, pulling him down the halls. Chewie purred at Han. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and it clicked in arrogance...

Ahsoka ran down the halls but then sensed something... "Get back!" She pushed Luke against the walls... She watched a group of scanners walk passed them. Ahsoka held her hand out and consentrated... They passed by without looking at Ahsoka and Luke... And then she jumped forward and tapped one of their shoulders. He turned around. "How's it going?" She smirked, reaching for her lightsaber and putting it to his stomach and then opening it. The man fell dead. The other one almost opened fire but she jumped up and kicked his face, decapitating him.

"Han, do something!" Ahsoka whisper yelled. He did something. "Hey, down there!" he shouted...

"Can you give us a hand with this?!" He shouted. Two clone troopers came on and then Han opened fire. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ahsoka hissed. "We gotta take their uniforms." He said. Ahsoka thought about it... "Good idea." She grinned. Ahsoka jumped across the hall and pulled their helmets off. She missed the clones... But they were evil now. They murdered everyone. "Put on their uniforms." She said. They put on the armor over their clones and Ahsoka grabbed the clone's arms, pulling them down the hall and into the storage area. Han and Luke pulled the other one down. She locked the door. "Come on. Not much time." She said.

"Shh!" Luke hissed. "OK, go, now!" Ahsoka pulled Han and Chewie down the hall. Threepio and Artoo followed behind her. And then, the doors opened. Chewie howled and flung the man in front of them across the hall. And then Han blasted the man at the controls. Ahsoka ran inside and went to the consoles. Luke ran inside, taking the helmet. "You know, between his howling and your blasting, it's a wonder that the whole station doesn't know we're here!" He said, locking the door. "Let them come, be better than all this sneaking around." Han said.

"Take on the whole station? You wish, scoundrel." Ahsoka said, kicking Han's foot. "We found the computer outlet, Miss." Threepio said. "Plug in. You should be able to receive the entire layout and system functions. Everything the clones get." She said. It took a few minutes... R2 beeped. "He found the functions holding the tractor beam." Ahsoka said. "Artoo, can you get the precise location?" She asked.

He beeped. She turned around. "Monitor." She said. "The tractor beam is connected to the main reactor in seven locations. Powerloss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Threepio said. A flashing area appeared. "I don't think you can help." She said, throwing off her brown cloak. "I'm going alone."

"Fine by me, I've gotten more than I bargained for on this trip anyway." Han said. But Luke was resistant. "I wanna go with you." He said. "You can't, Luke, it's too dangerous. That place will be crawling with clones." She said. "But that doesn't make it any less dangerous for you! What if something happens?" He said. She bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You must make sure those droids stay out of reach of the Empire... I'm sorry, Luke..." She said.

"And if you don't come back?" He asked... "If I don't... May the force be with you... Always." She said. He looked down. "I bet your father would be proud... Proud to call you his son. I know I would." She said. He bit his lip and hugged her. She hugged him back even tighter, putting her chin on top of his head. "I love you, Luke..." She let him go, opened the door, and ran down the hall. Luke closed the door and sighed. Chewie moaned.

"Agreed... What happened to that woman to make her so... for lack of a better term, screwed up?" Han said. Luke marched up to him. "Ahsoka is a great woman." Luke snapped. "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble!" "I didn't hear you give any ideas!"

"Well, anythings better than just hanging around, waiting for us to pick us up!" Han shouted. "Who do you think y-" Artoo cut him off. "What? What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her.' and keeps repeating, 'She's here.'" Threepio said. "Well, who? Who is he talking about?" Luke asked. "Princess Leia, sir." "The princess?! She's here?!" He shouted. "Princess?" Han asked. "Where? Where is she?" Luke said. "Princess, what's going on?!" Han was clueless. A few moments... "Lever 5, detention block AA23." Threepio said. And then, Artoo beeped again... "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Threepio said. Luke stared... "No... We've got to do something!"

"What are you talking about?" Han asked. "The droids belong to her! She's the one on the message! We've gotta help her." Luke said. "Now, look. Don't get any funny ideas! Ahsoka wanted us to stay here." He said, sitting down. "But she didn't know the Princess was here! We need to find a way into that detention block." Luke said. "I'm not going anywhere." Han said. "Their gonna execute her! Look a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait here and get captured, now all you wanna do is stay?!" Luke yelled.

"Marching into the Detention Center is not what I had in mind!" Han shouted. "But they're gonna kill her!" Luke shouted back. "Better her than me!" Han basically put his foot down. Luke got mad and then thought about it... "She's rich." He said. Chewie growled. "Rich?" Han asked. "Rich. Powerful, look if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." He stuttered. "What?" Han asked. "Well, more wealth than you could imagine!" Luke said.

"I dunno. I can imagine quite a bit." "You'll get it." Luke said. "I better!"

"You will!" He said. "Alright kid... You better be right about this." Han said. "Alright..." Luke held his hands up in defense... "Whats your plan?" Han asked. "Uh... He looked around. And then at the console. "Threepio, hand me those binders, will ya?" Luke said. Threepio handed him golden binders. "OK, now," He walked over to Chewie. "I'm gonna put these on you-" he flipped and almost ripped Luke's hand off. "Uh... Han, Han, you put those on him." He gave Han the binders. "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." He said. "Uh, Master Luke, sir, Pardon me asking, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered?" Threepio asked.

"Lock the door." Luke said. "And hope they don't have blasters." Han finished, putting on his helmet. Luke did the same. "That isn't very reassuring." Threepio said.

* * *

Ahsoka had her work cut out for her... Running back and fourth, going around blind... And then, she ran behind clones. Ahsoka slipped and crawled across the floor, hiding behind a crevice in the wall... And then, she sensed something... "It can't be." She whispered. And then, looked around the corner. Clear.

Ahsoka ran down the hall but wasn't watching where she was running and ran into someone. She fell backwards and came face to face with an armored clone. "Oh, Force..." She swore. The clone took out a blaster and Ahsoka pulled out the lightsaber, deflecting the lasers... Nobody was close enough to hear. She then deflected a laser and shot the clone's blaster. He dropped the blaster and she kicked his feet out from under him. She growled and stood over the clone with her wrist twisted, holding the lightsaber Djem So style. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart..." She growled. The clone looked her up and down and then at her lightsaber. And then at her boots...

Her headdress... "Ahsoka?" He asked. She then froze, closing the lightsaber... "How do you know my name." She said, grabbing his armor. He threw off his helmet and she stared... Ahsoka dropped him. "I knew you'd remember me." He coughed.

"Rex... What are you doing here?" She said, fighting her tears. "Well, I work here, Ahsoka... And by law, I should kill you." He said. She strapped the lightsaber to her belt. "Then what are you waiting for? Do it." She threw his blaster at him and waited, holding her hands up... "I can't." He said. "Rex, I'd rather be killed by you than anyone else... Vader finds me, I'm dead anyway..." She whimpered. "Ahsoka, I cannot kill you!" He said, throwing his blaster to the ground. She wiped her eyes... "Then what are you gonna do?" She asked. "I'm gonna help you get off this ship."

She breathed in. "I came here with Luke... Anakin's son." She said. "His son? He's OK?" He said. "Yes... And Leia's his daughter." She said. "Then we're gonna execute her... Oh no." He said. "There's no time for that. I have a feeling Luke already went looking for her... I have to disable the Tractor Beam so we can escape." She said. "Right... Well, your going the right way." He said. "But I'm gonna need your help, Rex... Pure luck I made it passed Vader! I almost gave myself away... I need you, Rex... Please." She begged, grabbing his hand.

He looked up at her. She was close to tears. "OK, Ahsoka... I'll help you." He picked up his blaster. "Follow me." She didn't ask questions. He lead her down the hallway and made a left. "Wait, get back!" She slammed him against a wall. Two clones passed them. She breathed in. "Which way?" She bit her lip. "Uh..." He thought about it. "Right!" They ran down the hall and then Ahsoka saw the tractor beam control... "OK, you stand guard, I'll deactivate it." She said. Ahsoka jumped the gap and landed on the small space of a platform... And then looked down. "That's a real big drop." She bit her lip and then grabbed the lever, looking back at Rex. "Your clear." He said. She bit her lip and pulled it down, deactivating it... "No, stop!" Rex said. She quickly turned it back on but then she slipped on the sorry excuse for a platform. Rex nearly screamed out her name but bit his tongue.

Three clones passed by and then a fleet passed. "Give me regulation reports please." He said. Rex was holding his breath, hoping Ahsoka was OK... He couldn't see anything. "Captain." One said. "Do you know what's going on?" He said to Rex. "Uh... Probably just another drill." Rex stuttered. The two clones started talking back and fourth and then Rex, stood behind them and pushed them both off the platform. They yelled out as they fell and then he heard a loud bang. "Ahsoka!" He whisper yelled, moving around the controls. Ahsoka was hanging off the platform... "I could use some help!" She whined.

"Your still as Snippy as you were back then." He joked. "Your hilarious." She snapped. He grabbed her hands and pulled her back up. She wiped off her knees. "Good?" He asked. "Yeah. Lets go." She coughed. They headed down the halls. "So... Who exactly are you with?" Rex asked. "A scoundrel. Wanted by bounty hunters? Han Solo." She said. "Him? Wow, you must've been desperate." He said. She laughed. "Nice to know I can always count on you to state the obvious." She rubbed her forehead. "Now where?" She groaned. There were three different. "None. All these turns head to a turbolift that only goes up to the Detention Center." He said.

"Damn it! We can't go back! They've probably got a patrol going around for the two clones you just killed." She said. "I know! Let me think." He said. "Well, hurry up..." She said... He then saw something. "The way's not left, right, or forward... It's down." He said. "Your not suggesting..." She bit her lip. And then heard clones. "Guess you are. Come on." She pulled the grate back and went down first. It was a chute leading down to the Hangar level. It was a huge drop. Rex threw his blaster down and slid down the chute. He yelled out until he smashed into Ahsoka who fell out to the other side. She breathed in.

"Brilliant plan." She groaned, rubbing her skull. "Hey, who's got the map mesmerized?" He said. "Shut up." She groaned, standing up and helping him up. They ran down an empty hall. And then, a fleet came around. "Get down!" Rex yelled, tackling her into the dark. She hit the ground with a bang and groaned. "Stop doing that!" She hissed. "SHH!" He hissed, putting his hand over her mouth... They passed. "We think that they may be splitting up, they may be on levels five and six now sir." One said... Rex stood up. "Their talking about Han and Luke." She said.

"Well, your friends know how to cause trouble." He said. "No shit. Come on!" She said... And then skidded to a halt. It was him. Waiting. She was scared. "Oh, my god." She bit her lip. "Oh, God..." Rex said. Ahsoka got out his lightsaber. "I've been waiting for you, Ahsoka... We meet again, at last." Vader said. "Scared to show your face, Skyguy?" She growled. "Never." He threw off the helmet and she stared... He hadn't aged a day.

"Your lucky. I saved your life, you coward!" She yelled. "Things still haven't changed... I'm still the Master, you are still the Learner." He said, smirking. "Only a master of evil." She opened the lightsaber. "Ah... You have my lightsaber. Has it adapted to your advantages?" He said. "If you think you can anger me, your mistaken." She snapped.

"Sir, don't hurt her... She's your Padawan." Rex said. "Rex... I always knew you would betray me... You were always too good." Anakin then swung the lightsaber at him. He cut his arm off. Ahsoka yelled out. "NO!" She shouted. Rex fell to the ground and Anakin kicked his face. She screamed. "God, you spineless bastard!" She shouted. "No, Ahsoka, that would be you! Hiding from me all this time! Did you really think I would not find you again! We are still connected!" He said.

"No! I am not your apprentice anymore! All the time you said you'd destroy what you have become now! It was all and fucking lie!" She shouted. "Stop!" He screamed. "You wanna know what happened to Padm'e? She died! Because she lost her damn will to live!" She shouted. "God Damn it!" Anakin yelled out to her. "You killed her, you asshole! Why don't you take some FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "FUCK YOU!" Anakin lifted his lightsaber and tried to strike her down. "FUCK YOU!" She shouted, blocking his powerful blow. Then, Ahsoka took the upper hand, jumping up and swinging wildly like she did at Mortis, hoping to his something solid.

Anakin used the force and slammed her to the wall. He jumped at her and she blocked it... But he pushed down and it sliced the wall behind her. She kicked him in the stomach and then sliced at him, getting caught in a Makashi. "You shouldn't have come back, Snips." He growled. "I'm not your 'Snips' anymore, Vader! But I didn't come alone... Guess who's with me?" She grinned. He screamed and kicked her legs out from under her. She watched the lightsaber skid across the floor. He sliced at her but she rolled. He hit the floor on both sides of her. She put her hands on the ground behind her and brought her feet up, kicking him under his chin. He flipped over himself and landed on his stomach.

She force gripped the lightsaber back. "Well, guess we're back to playing games, master." She laughed. "You were turned to the Dark Side once, Ahsoka... You think I won't be able to turn you again?" He said. She froze... "What? N- No. Impossible! I... I never went to the Dark Side." She said. He smirked. "What do you think really happened at Mortis, Ahsoka? You think you just blacked out in that cell? No. You were infected... By the dark side." He struck her lightsaber and she blocked it.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, Ahsoka... You were a strong little youngling, weren't you Snips?" He said again. "I told you never to call me that again!" She shouted, kicking his legs out and then she sliced at him. He then used the force and gripped her neck. She started coughing... He stood up and threw her down, next to Rex. She coughed. "Ahsoka," He moaned. "Rex... Rex, stay awake." She begged. "I'm trying..." He moaned, sitting up. Anakin then sliced at the groud. He tried to cut off Ahsoka's feet but she jumped up. He aimed for her left side but just cut the ground. And then aimed for Rex but he rolled over on his other side... Anakin stood on the other side of Ahsoka..._ "Ahsoka..." _It was Luke. She felt his fear. She looked up and then gasped.

"Luke." She muttered. And then, Anakin sliced the ground. It made a square. Ahsoka felt the floor start to sink... And then, it fell. She screamed. "NO!" She heard above... Ahsoka just kept falling. She jumped up and then held onto Rex's still attached arm... And then, Ahsoka saw the ground come up... She pushed her hand out and they slowed down on the momentum... And then it was just a slow and light bang. Rex groaned. "Hang in there, Rex... Just hang on." She bit her lip and sighed. "I can't go on, Ahsoka... It hurts..." He held his shoulder where there was no arm. "No! I need you, Rex... Come on." She begged.

"I'm sorry... Be safe." He said. "No, I won't let you die." She bit her lip and put her hand on his heart... _"What's inside you... Is stronger than what anyone says... Heal him, Ahsoka... You have the power..." _Qui-Gon... She kept her eyes closed and then, there was a large glow... She held her breath and felt her hand push through his chest, touching his slow beating heart... It sped up and then she was released out of the Healing trance. She looked down... He had his arm back. "I did it!" She screamed.

"You did it!" Rex then hugged her. "Come on, we've got to move if we want to catch up with Han's ship... Any nearby hangars?" She asked. "Uh... One. Up for it?" he asked. "How many?" She asked. "A lot." He said. "We'll take em'. Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you said the Hangar was occupied... This doesn't feel right." Ahsoka said. "Yeah, thats what I thought." He said. "Well, come on then." She said... But five feet out in the open, she got shot. Ahsoka fell on her knees and held her arm, looking up. Troopers were everywhere! "Ahsoka!" Rex shouted. She crawled back into the hallway. "Well... this complicates things. Ah..." She held her arm.

And then, Ahsoka heard heavy footsteps... She looked up at Vader... "Oh, Force..." She swore. "I will give you a second chance, Ahsoka... Surrender." He said. "Never." She growled... He then grabbed Rex by his armor, opened his lightsaber, and held to his throat. "Now." He repeated... "Rex." She said, squirming and holding her arm. "No, Ahsoka! Don't do it!" He shouted. Ahsoka stood up, held her breath and looked at Vader, hoping he would remember...

"I can't let you die, Rex..." She dropped her lightsaber on the ground. "Here we are again... Trading one life for the other... Now let him go." She growled. He looked up and froze... That moment, he could've chosen o kill that bounty hunter... Or save her life.

He looked back at Rex, and then at Ahsoka... He saw the little girl she used toe be. The stubborn, hard headed girl she's always been. He dropped Rex on the ground and Ahsoka ran to his side, hugging him. "Why did you do it?" He looked up... "Because I couldn't let you die... Only friend I have left." She said, putting her forehead against his. "Take them away and put them in force cages." He said. "Yes, sir!" The troopers said, grabbing Ahsoka's and Rex's arms... They were dragged off down the hall. Ahsoka didn't even struggle. "So, it's over... We die here. Choose now." She said. "I can't think like that, and neither can you!" Rex shouted.

"It's too late." She shook her head as they held her arms and threw her on a platform. They threw Rex on another one and then operated a console... Two shields surrounded them and Rex touched it but he was shocked at burned. "Don't touch it, idiot!" Ahsoka hissed. Rex put his arms down. "Jeez, and you work here? Did you not think it was gonna shock you?" She said. And the door opened. HE was there. Ahsoka sneered.

"I'll give you one last chance, Ahsoka... Tell me where he went." He said. "Who?" She played dumb. "Luke! You know damn well who I'm talking about." He said. "I'll never tell you where he went. Never." She growled. "Then maybe this... Will loosen your tongue." He messed with the console... The field around her got smaller and started touching her skin. It touched her lekkus and then surrounded her in an electrical field... It shocked her. She screamed bloody murder and started pushing on the field.

"Ahsoka!" Rex shouted. She endured what was probably the most painful thing that's happened to her and then dropped to her knees when the shield pulled back. "Tell me where they are!" He yelled. She looked up, panting. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you... Their your children! Do you have no respect for her?" She said... He knew that she meant Padm'e. "Your saying that you have no idea where they went?" He said. "Did I stutter? I don't know! Not after you destroyed Alderaan. I wouldn't know." She said.

"Well... Luckily we have a homing beacon on their ship. We'll find them anyway." He said. She stood up. "Why are you doing this? Do I mean nothing to you anymore?" She said, crying. "Not after you betrayed me..." He started to walk away. "Betrayed you? You betrayed me! I did everything you ever asked me and still you denied me the only thing I've ever wanted!" She shouted.

He turned around... "And that was..."

"What do you think? The only person I spent every day and every spare moment with... Did it even occur to you that I might actually love you? Not just as my master... But as a father figure... A friend? And did you ever love me at all?" She said... He waited. And just left... She nodded and fell down, tears falling. "So that's it... We die here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahsoka... Any plans on escape?" Rex said from the other holding cell. "Shh!" She hissed, closing her eyes. "What are you-" "Shh!"

Ahsoka kept her eyes closed, trying to concentrate... Luke was her student for a while... She let him feel the force... They have to have a connection... And then, she felt it. She could feel him. And she started crying. He was in so much pain. He thought she was dead. She listened in on his thoughts... _"I can do this. I can destroy that facility. I Can! For Ahsoka..." _She bit her lip. He was gonna destroy the station. With her and Rex still on it... She wasn't gonna stop him. At least she could convince him to keep going... _"Luke... May the Force be with you..." _

She started crying again... "We'll die here, Rex. This station is going down." She said. "What?! And your gonna let it go down?" He shouted. She nodded. "He's doing the right thing..." She breathed. "By destroying the only family he's got?! And I'm not talking about that black night! He loves you, Ahsoka!" He shouted. "He loves me because he doesn't know the truth... He'll hate me if I go back and tell him who Vader really is..." She looked down.

And then, the door opened. "You know what they are planning... I felt it in the Force. Tell me, now." Vader stood over Ahsoka as she sat in her cell. "What bothers you more, Vader, that I was your former student or that I was more of a mother to Luke than you were a father?" She growled. "I could exterminate you and Rex... But you are still connected to me." Ahsoka growled. "No... I am not." She said.

"Fine... I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He powered down Rex's cell, grabbed him and held the lightsaber hilt to his stomach. "Tell me what they're planning!" He shouted. Ahsoka stood up. "Ahsoka, don't do it!" He shouted... Seconds passed and everyone was silent. "Fine... You arrogance leaves me no choice!" He was about to open it, but she shouted out. "No! Don't... Take me! But please... Don't kill him. He doesn't deserve to die, he doesn't know anything!" She shouted... "It isn't enough, anymore." Vader raised the lightsaber and held it to Rex's neck... And Ahsoka gave in.

"Please... Master... Do not hurt him. Please, spare his life... I will be yours again! I will willingly become your apprentice again! Everything will be just the way it was... I promise. Just like it was... Just. Let. Him. Go." She was literally begging... Under his helmet, he narrowed his eyes at her... And then, Let Rex go. "It's a deal. You will be my student again. And in return... Rex leaves this station." He took down Ahsoka's cell and she ran to Rex, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Rex, I'm so sorry." She cried. "No, I'm sorry... If I wasn't around, you might not be in this mess..." He gripped her shoulders tighter. "Get out of here, find Luke... Tell him I'm OK... But he's never gonna see me again. I'm sorry, Rex. But I'm relying on you..." She said. "Enough. Rex, get out of here." Vader snapped. Ahsoka kissed Rex's cheek and he left the room. Ahsoka dropped to her knees and cried. Cried more than she ever had before. In her sobbing she tried to stop but it just kept coming.

For the first time, he felt sorry for her... His heart started aching. His former student... Destroyed. There was nothing more he could do to break her spirit. The last of her love, gone. Now, she's cold. And when he mocks her, calls her his 'Snips', jealousy consumes him. The jealousy of how she played her life, refusing to follow his path. The jealousy consumes him, so ice cold that it burns. "I'm sorry." He said to her. She stood up, and faced him, wiping her tears. "Sorry? Tell your son your sorry."

"Lets go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. And then, put her on the Bridge, locking her up. She sat in a chair and binders were on her wrists. She yanked on them but it sent an electrical wave through her... "Ugh, these special binders, eh?" She groaned... And then, the station shook. "What's happening?!" She said. "Ah... It seems your rebel friends thought they could destroy this place." The Captain said. "Power up the tower guns. Man the turrents. Men, get to those fighters. We've got incoming pilots."

She held her breath... "Luke."

The station shook and she felt a vibration... In the Force. Luke was losing hope. _"Luke... Concentrate... What do you see?" _She whispered. He was shocked. Frozen stiff.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The leader was shot down... Luke's in command. "Alright, lets close it up. We're going in, and we're going in Full Throttle, that ought to keep those fighters off our back!" Luke said to the remaining ships. Only three were left. Luke being one of them. "Luke, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?!" Biggs shouted. "Just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke grinned.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover ya," They went inside where the Red Leader missed his target. He blasted the surface but it has to go in the pipes. "Luke, I can see the towers, but I can't see the exhaust ports! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge said. "Increase speed, full power!" Luke said, swiping past the towers. "What about the towers?" Wedge said. "You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the Towers!" He said. He pulled through his equipment, trying to pull up on his stabilizer...

"Artoo, that Stabilizer's broken loose again, see if you can lock it down!" Luke said over the comm. The towers then stopped firing... They entered the Death Star. Those fighters behind them opened fire. "Fighters! Coming in, Point three!" Wedge yelled. They pulled forward and they opened fire, shooting up Wedge's engines. "I'm Hit! I can't stay with you, I gotta pull out!"

"Wedge, you can do more good back there!" Luke argued. "Sorry!" He pulled out. The Fighters didn't follow, but stayed on Luke and Biggs' tail. "Hurry Luke, their coming in faster this time, we can't hold em'!" Biggs yelled. He's gotta pull back. In order to not miss the target. "Artoo, see if you can decrease the power!" Luke said.

"Hurry up Luke... Wait... Wait!" The lead fighter fired and Biggs went down in flames... Luke was the last one. Luke closed in his engines, powered up the turbos and turned on his target computers... Things then turned around as the target closed in... _"Use the Force, Luke..." _It was Ahsoka! He froze in his seat... She spoke again. _"Do not think. Feel it. You can succeed...Trust me, Luke." _And that was it. He turned his computers off. "Luke, you switched off your targeting computers! What's wrong?" Admiral asked. "Nothing! I'm alright." He said.

He pulled forward, more determined than ever and then, the lead fighter opened up and shot Artoo. He screamed and then short-shot on power. "I lost Artoo!" He yelled. And then, everything went cloudy... "Ahsoka... Ahsoka, if you can hear me... Talk to me." He said out loud... Silence. "Ahsoka, I know your there... I believe in you."

"_Do not doubt yourself... Hold together, Luke... Don't do what I did." _He held his breath. And before those fighters could open up, one spun out of the star. He heard a familiar cheer... Han! And the other fighter pulled out on fire. "Your all clear, kid! Now lets blow this thing and we can go home!" He said over the Comm...

Things took on their turn. The odds were now in his favor.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Seems we die here." The Captain said. "Not today!" Ahsoka jumped up from the chair she was put in and pulled on the binders so hard, they broke. Her determination was overpowering her. She used the force and made the surrounding clones slam against the wall. And she ran for it... Ahsoka had no clue where she was going. So she used the force... "Near Hangar! I'm not dying today! Fuck that!" Ahsoka ran through a door and stood a level above a powered up Fighter. The last one on the station. That's her ticket off this thing.

"Hey! Stop!" She heard a clone say. She locked on to him through the force and he flung from the level, landing on his head. Ahsoka clenched her teeth. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Instead of a turbolift, she jumped from the level. She felt nothing. And then, she heard a shot. "Great!" Ahsoka ducked and the shot that nearly hit her forehead passed over her. She ran to the fighter as fast as she could, traveling up the ramp and ran up to the trooper in the controls. "Sorry, Trooper, I'm taking over this ship!" She pushed him down the ramp and closed it down.

"OK, putting all power in front engines... Luke's about to blow this thing to hell. Only chance." She powered them up, her ship pulled up and she put the thrusters in play, pulling out of the open shields. And right as she passed through, the shields closed down. Ahsoka was determined to get off before she was blown to hell. "Target, making the jump to Light Speed!" She was talking to herself again. But didn't matter. It helped... She had on the coordinates for her jump forward... And she felt a vibration and the ship lurched forward into her Hyperspace jump...

Ahsoka dropped on her knees. "Whoa! My God, I'm alive!" She screamed out of her lungs and cheered for herself... As soon as the comotion goes down around Yavin, she'll go back... Tell Luke she's alright. Tell him she's OK. She had to tell him now... _"Luke... You did it... And you'll never guess where I am!" _

And then, she turned off her hyperdrive. Ahsoka turned the Fighter around and pushed it forward... She stood up and made the calculations. Its not far away. Ahsoka made precise coordinates and the ship pushed forward... In about 20 minutes, she pulled out. Minutes away from Yavin. And then, she turned on the Comm, switching to different frequency. "Transmission to Yavin Spaceport, do you copy? This is Ahsoka Tano, come in!" She said.

"Ahsoka Tano? What is your post?" An unfamiliar voice said. "I'm in a Fighter, numbers... 2010-0392-0435. I stole the fighter to make an escape off of the Death Star. I'm a Jedi!" She said the last one, determined to make a stand... And then, the talk switched. "Ahsoka?" She opened her eyes. "Han! Tell them who I am. Let me land!" She begged. "We know this one, Admiral. She's all clear." He said. "Alright, pull this ship in, and we'll test her out." He said. "Thank you." Ahsoka pushed her thrusters down and into the Yavin Spaceport. Her ship lurched in and she put down the ramp and walked out.

She was surrounded by fresh, warm air. Not artificial air, real air! "Thank god!" Ahsoka dropped on her knees and laid down on the concrete floor. "Sweet, sweet concrete. I missed you." She smiled and laughed before someone cleared their throat. She looked up at Han. "We thought you were dead, girl." He said. "Close to death... Closer than I'd like. But, I'm here... Now help me up!" She held her hands out in the air, not moving and acting like a child.

He rolled his eyes, pulled on her arms and she jumped up on her feet. "How you doing?" He asked. She smiled and breathed in. "I'm good. Better than I've been in a few hours..." She then thought of Rex... "I hope he's OK." She whispered. "What?" Han asked. "Uh... Where's Luke? I need to talk to him." She said.

He smiled. "That kid did an amazing job! But to think... we almost destroyed you." He said. "Small sacrifice." She said, following him. He lead her to a room, where they were celebrating their victory... "Hey, Luke!" He looked up... "There's someone that wants to see ya." Han stepped out of the way and Ahsoka grinned at him. "Ahsoka... Your Alive!" He ran to her and she wrapped him in a hug. "I am SO proud of you, Luke! I really am..." She said, now crying. He pulled back and Ahsoka saw his tears. "Luke, why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because, I've never been happier in my life... I just can't believe your here!" She smiled... "You trusted the force... You trusted me." She grinned. He laughed a little. And she wiped her tears... "I love you, Luke. And don't forget it. Even when I'm gone... I'll still love you." She said. He smiled. "That means a lot to me... But your not going anywhere, anytime soon." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Just like your Father, always looking to the bright side."

"Hey, Ahsoka... Hate to break this up but, maybe you'd want someone to treat those burns..." Han looked at her arms and the top of her horns. She touched one of them and winced. "Maybe your right..." She shrugged. "Well, come on." He lead her to a medical station so she could be healed...


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Artoo?" Ahsoka said to Luke. "Oh... Well, we had a little accident. He's with maintenance." He said. "Well, I'd better go help. That droid is a one in a million droid, and if they memory wipe him, they'll be in big trouble!" She said, walking away across the hangar and to the maintenance room. "So that's Padawan Tano?" Leia said to him. "You bet..." He smiled. "You really think she'll help you out in the end?" She asked. "Well, about 4 days ago, I would've said no way. But now that I know her, I don't doubt her for a second."

He smiled wider than ever. "She certainly has her own view of things." Han said, slapping Luke on the shoulder. "Yeah... One of a kind."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ahsoka took in a breath and looked over Artoo. "Hand me that torch." She said. Someone gave it to her and she put it down, screwed back in his inf-red wires and put the plate on top, melting it back on him. "Doing OK, Artoo?" She said. He squealed as a positive thing and Ahsoka smiled. "Great. Someone hand me that welding torch." She held out her hand as someone put it in her hand. She pressed it to the wires, melting them into place and then, she welded his shock arm back on. And then, he shocked her. "Ah!" She dropped the torch.

Artoo squealed, as if to mock her. "Little punk." She kissed her fingertips and he got sad, and went... 'Whooooo'. She rolled her eyes. "That's not cute. Your not cute." She picked the torch up and put it on the counter. "How's Artoo?" She looked up at Luke. "I don't see anything wrong with him anymore. Just needs a good clean. Hand me that uh... Rag type thing." She said, trying to thing of a better term than 'That thing'. Course she pointed at it so he threw it at her and it landed on her face. She growled and ripped it off.

Luke laughed. "Ha-ha, your funny." She got on her knees and lifted Artoo up.

Luke got on his knees... "You doing OK?" he asked. She nodded, scrubbing black gunk off his inf-red scanners. "Good Lord, your filthy, Artoo... Remind me to never leave you alone, like, ever again." She said, snickering. Artoo made a noise, mocking her. She wiped her forehead, getting black smudges on her forehead. Luke smirked. "Tell me something... Why'd you come back?" He asked. She sighed... "Because your my friend." She said.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's more than that." She laughed and stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Because in all my years of being a Jedi... Not one person has shown me the kind of love you have in the last few days... Your more than a friend... Your family." She smiled. He looked up and hugged her tight, putting his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "You'd make a good mother, Ahsoka." He smiled. She laughed and looked down...

"Yeah... But we all know that's not gonna happen." She joked. Luke laughed and heard her heartbeat speed up. She smiled and heard Artoo beep. "Alright, alright!" Ahsoka got on her knees and started cleaning him again. "Well... Your all set, buddy. Must've taken some pretty hard hits." She said. Time passed by slowly... And then, night came around. Ahsoka was given some clean clothes and a place to sleep. God knows she's exhausted. Too much for one week, huh?

She put on the white t-shirt given to her, the black shorts, and kept on her black knee socks before falling on her bed, face first and yawning. And then, her door opened. "Ugh. What now?" She said, sitting up and yawning again. Han stood there, smirking. "Welcome back, weirdo." He said. "Hey, who you callin' weird?" She snapped. "You." He repeated. She rolled her eyes and put her head on the pillow. "Sit down." She said, kicking the space in front of her. He did and then smiled at her. She looked up, laughed, and looked at the ceiling... "What the heck are you smiling at?" She said, sitting up on her elbows. "So why'd you really come back?" He said. "Because I'm not about to leave Luke out on his own! He's practically family." She said.

"What is it with you two?" He said. She sighed. "I've known him for a long time... But he hasn't known me. I knew he'd get into trouble one day, and he'd need my help. So, I found him, helped him... I helped you not get yourself killed!" She said, pushing on his shoulder with her foot. He laughed. "Yeah, that was fun..." He said. "Besides... You'd miss me." She said, looking at her nails. "Heh! As if." He said.

"Oh, come on, Han!" She jumped up and sat on her knees like a little kid. And started teasing him. "Say it... Say it..." She said, nudging his arm. "OK, fine! I'd miss you... That's only cause you added excitement in my life." He said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs on the bed and put her head on Han's shoulder. "I'm tired." She said. "Me too." He said and fell back on her bed. "Why do you get the comfortable bed, huh?" He said. "Cause I'm special!" She said, laying down next to him. He looked at her and grinned. She sat up. "What?"

"Mind if I crash here?" He said. She rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?" She said. "Not really." He smirked. She smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face, rubbing her eyes. "Alright. But we both have a side. Cross the line, your ass is mine." She threatened with her lightsaber. "Alright! Chill. Personal space, I get it." He said. She stood up and picked up her lightsaber, opening the drawer in the nightstand and putting it inside.

She then went down a drawer... There was an award ceremony tomorrow. Appointing Han and Luke heroes to the Rebels. And to Princess Leia. And Ahsoka had a dress. It was given to her by Leia, as a present for saving their lives with her sacrifice. It was black, no less. Ahsoka smiled and rubbed her eyes, running and jumping on the bed. Han laughed as she jumped under the blanket. Han laid down next to her, facing the other way. "Hey, you still owe me 21 grand." He said. "Goodnight, Han." She said, and almost immediately fell asleep after that.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up to someone opening the door. "Ahsoka, have you seen... Han?" Luke said and then saw. Han's arm was around Ahsoka. She sat up and pried his arm away. "Crossed the line, fly boy." She growled and stood up, stretching. Luke smirked. "Wanna tell me what this is?" He said. She rolled her eyes. "He wanted to crash here. Couldn't exactly say no... He wouldn't let me. But I told him, cross the line, and his ass was mine..." Ahsoka crawled on the bed on her hands and knees, leaned over Han, and shouted in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

He shot up and then bashed his forehead against Ahsoka's. She jumped back and they both rubbed their heads. "Ah... Thank you." He said. "Hey, your the one that touched me. The arm thing? Really?" She said. "What arm thing?" He said. She groaned, rolled her eyes, grabbed the pillow behind her and put her face in it. "Men are hopeless..." She said. "I beg to differ!" Luke said. She looked up and pursed her lips in annoyance. "OK, you two, go get ready for that ceremony. Because that's what I'm doing!" She said, jumping up and running to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open... The boys were still in her room.

"Uh... Do you mind?" She said. And then they left. "Idiots."

Ahsoka pulled out the black dress. It was slit up the left side of her leg and flowed down to her ankles. It had a plunging neckline and tied behind the neck. Ahsoka took off her white robes and pulled on the dress, tying it behind her neck. She looked down at her feet and then put on the new pair of black boots she was given.

She smirked and looked down, picking up the skirt. Then, the door opened again. Luke. She smiled. "Whaddya think? Too formal? Or do I look like I'm going to a funeral?" She said. "Neither... It's perfect." He smiled. She grinned and looked down at her feet. "Hey," He stepped forward. "You wanna feel special? You gotta play the part... And you look down to no one... Except me. Thats only cause your so freakishly tall!" He said. "Well, I'd rather be freakishly tall than freakishly short, Luke. Any day." She smirked. He sighed and looked down.

"I wish my parents were here." He said. She bit her lip and looked down... "Luke, I know your mother would be proud. Very proud of you." She said, holding both of his shoulders and trying not to dig her nails into his flesh. He pulled back. "Well... See you out there." She said and walked out of the room, holding her nose and sighed. Luke let out a sigh and watched her walk away.

After a few minutes passed, Ahsoka watched the doors part and Luke, Han and Chewie walked down the isle. She smiled at him. "See the man he's become, Artoo... Makes me cry." She said, wiping her tears. Artoo beeped with happiness. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Han and Luke stood on the steps. Leia stepped forward, wearing a brilliant white gown. Ahsoka smiled at her. They both turned out great people. Brilliant human beings. She took one of the medals handed to her and Han bowed his head. She put it on his neck and Ahsoka saw him wink at her. She smirked.

Luke bowed down and she put the medal around his neck. A few seconds passed. And then Ahsoka heard Artoo start to beep, as if to say something. Luke snickered at him and Ahsoka laughed a little. The three of them turned around and everyone applauded them. Ahsoka smiled and stopped clapping after everyone else was finished. And the soldiers filed out.

And Ahsoka stepped forward to Leia. "Your Highness," She said. Leia turned around. "Padawan Tano," She bowed down to her. Ahsoka bit her lip. "I want you to know, Ahsoka, that none of this would have been possible if you were not around. I am alive because of you... Surely you would want some sort of reward?" Leia asked. She shook her head. "I don't need money... Knowing that your alive is a great reward for me." She smiled. Leia looked up at her. "Why do you show so much generosity for those you barely know?" She said.

Ahsoka sighed... "I'm a Jedi. It's part of the job description. But no, I'm not simply saying I love you because my job is telling me to. I really care about you." She said. Leia smiled. "And I care about you... You saved our lives but nearly sacrificed your own." She said. Ahsoka bit her lip. And she walked down the isle. "Hey, where are you goin'?" Han shouted at her. She turned back around and smirked. "To show you where that suitcase is hidden on your ship." She grinned. Han groaned and ran after her. She ran faster than him, even in heels. "Hey, come on! Now your cheating." He said, stopping on the ramp of his ship. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, fly boy!" She said, slapping his back. He shot up and hit his head. "Aren't you just bleeding good luck, huh?" He said. "Yeah, I have that effect on people." She said and walked inside the ship. He sighed and followed her. She stood in front of a blank wall and looked up... "The vents?" He said. "Yep." She used the force and slowly removed the grate and let it drop on the ground. And then she jumped up and slipped inside the vents. "Very special place, Ahsoka. That's like the oldest place to hide something! Any idiot can look in there." He said to her. She sighed and grabbed the case's handle, pulling on it and then sticking her head out.

"Really? Then why didn't you find it?" She said and threw the case at him. He caught it and then smirked at her. She crawled out of the vents. "You should thank me. "Your actually getting the money." She said. He sighed. "Thank you, Ahsoka." He said. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him in a hug. "Thanks for saving Luke's life, Han." She said. He sighed. "Yeah, but I had to, didn't I?" He said. "No... You didn't." She said. He rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"Come on. Luke might blow himself up if one of us isn't around." She said. "Right." Ahsoka and Han walked out of the ship and Han grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders and they headed back to the altar.


	10. Chapter 1 Movie 2

~3 Months Later~

Ahsoka has stuck by Luke for 3 months now. She's been training him in the force. Teaching him special military tactics. She taught him how to use the comlink. And he's been getting smarter ever since. And since then, there has been a rebel base established on the planet, Hoth. Luke was leading these freedom fighters who refused to follow after the Empire. Ahsoka was second in command. Even Han and Chewie stayed there to help out.

But now, Vader is desperate to find Luke. He sends out thousands of remote probes just to find him... It's a bad, bad, mess.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"This is getting ridiculous! I'm not meant for cold." Ahsoka complained, doing her rounds and meeting up with Han. "Well, you do it everyday. Why do you pick today to complain?" He asked. She groaned and took the cloth off her mouth and grabbed her left lekku, trying to keep it from freezing.

"We finished yet? Patchy here's gonna freeze before we get back!" She said, rubbing the Taun-Taun's neck. Han rolled his eyes. "You named him?" He asked. "Yeah. He needed a name... Where's Luke?" She looked up into the snow and then closed her eyes. And then, her comlink went off. "Echo three to Echo 2. Ahsoka, you copy?" He said. "I read ya, Luke. Finish your rounds?" He asked. "Yeah, finished my circle. I'm not picking up any life readings." He said.

"I told ya, kid, there's not enough life on this ice box to fill a space cruiser." Han said over his comlink. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Look, Luke, the sensors are placed, we're gonna head back. You coming?" She asked. "Yeah, see you shortly. A meteorite hit the area and I wanna check it out." He said. "Good luck, Luke. Try not to get killed. Let's move out. Come on," She pulled on Patchy's reins and he started running. She laughed at the noises he made. "How old are you?" Han said. "Uh, 32." She said smirking.

"Ah... Still act like your 13?" He asked. "Yeah, it was only 20 years ago, so." She shrugged and they ran into the base. She jumped off Patchy and rubbed down his snowy neck.

"Think Luke's gonna make it back still warm? Or is he gonna become a Jed-Isicle?" He said. She started laughing. "Did you just make that up on the spot?" She said, taking the black fabric off her lekkus. "Yeah, that's my creativity." He said. She rolled her eyes. "It's either that or your lack of not giving a damn." She said, rubbing her hands together. They headed towards the Falcon. "Chewie! Hey, Chewie!" Han yelled but Chewbacca didn't look up. "Chewie!" Ahsoka said. This time he looked up and howled at Han.

"Alright! Don't lose your temper! I'll come right back and give ya a hand." He said and walked away. Ahsoka got down and breathed into her hands. And she ran after Han. "God, my hands are still defrosting." She put them under her arms and walked inside for their report. Ahsoka breathed in and saw Leia look up at Han... She then looked back down.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "There's no sign of life out there." He said. Ahsoka breathed in. "Sensors are in place, sir. So if we get a scan, you'll know something." She said. "General Skywalker reported in yet?" He asked. "No, he's checking out a meteor that hit near." She said. "With all the meteor activity in this sector, it'll be tough to spot incoming ships." He said.

Ahsoka let out a breath.

"General, I've gotta leave. I can't stay anymore." He said. Ahsoka looked up, eyes wide. "I'm sorry to hear that." The general said. "There's a price on my head, if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." he said. "Death march is not an easy thing to live with. Your a good fighter, Solo. I hate to loose you." He shook his hand and Ahsoka sighed. "Thank you, General." He said. Ahsoka got a little sick in the stomach and sat down, holding her stomach. He then got in an argue with Leia. She ran out to argue with him and when she came back, Ahsoka darted out of the room.

"Han!" She shouted. He stopped in the middle of the hall. "You- Your leaving?" She asked. "I have to, Ahsoka. I'll get everyone killed if I stay here much longer." He said, walking faster. "Hey! What ever happened to teamwork? All in this together? Remember?" She said. "Yes, how could I forget? You destroyed half the Mos Eisely spaceport." He said, walking away. She stopped and then chased after him. "No, you fired the gun. I just pointed." She said. He sighed and came to a halt. He held his hand out.

"It was nice working with you, babe. But I've gotta get out of here." He said. She looked at his hand and slapped it away, pulling him into an immediate hug. "Your a good pilot, Han..." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. She ran after him, just to see him fly away. And then, he had a fit. Chewie had disassembled the ship, trying to fix the jammed rotators. "What are you doing, I'm trying to get us out of here and you take this apart? Put it back together, now!" He said. She smirked. "Hnh... Looks like your sticking around for a little while longer, eh?" She said.

"Very finny, weirdo." He pushed on her head and she rolled her eyes, helping Chewie out with the repairs. "Hand me that plasma torch." She said, putting a metal plate on the side and melting it together. "Excuse me, sir! Might I have a word with you, please?" Ahsoka heard Threepio. She jumped up. "What's wrong, Threepio?" She asked. "It's princess Leia, miss. She's been trying to reach mr. Solo on the communicator." He said.

"I turned it off! I don't wanna talk to her." Han said. "Well, Princess Leia is worried about Master Luke, he hasn't come back yet." He said. "I dunno where he is." Han said. "Well, nobody knows where he is." Threepio said. Ahsoka looked up. "Whaddya mean no one knows where he is?" She said. "Well you see-" Han cut him off. "Deck officer! Deck officer!" He shouted. "Excuse me, sir but might I-" Ahsoka slapped her hand on Threepio's vocabulator. "You seen Commander Skywalker?" Han said. "I haven't seen him. Its possible he came in through the south entrance." The officer said.

"It's possible? Not possible enough for me." Ahsoka turned on her comlink. "Echo 2 to Echo 3, do you copy? Over," She said. Nothing... "Luke, it's Ahsoka, do you read me?" She said... Still nothing. "He's not answering. Get the speeders ready! We're gonna go out and look for him." She said. "Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out." Han said to the Officer. "Yes, sir." He said. "Excuse me sir! Might I ask what is going on?" Threepio asked Han. "I dunno." He said. Ahsoka ran to the boarding shuttle and ran inside, waiting. She rubbed down her Taun-Taun's neck and sighed.

"Commander Tano!" Someone called out. She turned around to the officer. "General Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might've forgotten to check in." Han stood over her shoulder.

"Not likely. Speeder's ready?" She asked. "Uh, not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold." He said. "We'll have to go out on Taun-Tauns then." Han said, jumping on to his. Ahsoka jumped on his behind him. "Your Taun-Taun will freeze before you reach the first marker!" He cautioned. "Then we'll see you in hell! Yah!" Han said, kicking the Taun-Taun into a run. Ahsoka let out a shaky breath and pulled up her hood. There was no time to wrap her lekkus so she took on her luck. She pulled on her gloves and put her goggles on. Han did the same.

"Wow, it's freezing." She said, covering her mouth with one of her sleeves while holding Han's waist with the other. "Luke!" He shouted out. Ahsoka took out her sentry scanner binoculars and looked around... Nothing except for smoking holes in the ground. "I'm not getting anything except craters... OK, that's it." She jumped off the Taun-Taun. "Whoa! What are you doing?" He said. "Your Taun-Taun! She's freezing and can't take the weight of me. Come on, we gotta keep moving. Ahsoka walked next to them, keeping her hand on her mouth.

"LUKE!" She shouted. Nothing. "This is not right... I don't like this." She said as the winds picked up. "What's to like?" He said. "Not much. We're losing light!" She shouted and started running. "Hey, wait!" Han darted after Ahsoka at the same rate as her. The sun was still going down... And then, Ahsoka saw something. "What's that?" She took out her binoculars and zoomed in... "Luke!" She ran towards him.

Ahsoka brushed the snow off of him. He was freezing. "Oh, my gosh." She put her fingers on his neck. "Weak pulse... Not breathing!" She put her hand on his lips, trying not to let his lips crack. Not working. She instead put her mouth on his and pumped air into his lungs. And then, he started breathing again. "Oh, boy." She held her breath and then looked up. Han fell off his Taun-Taun and it fell over, dead... She then got an idea. Ahsoka lifted Luke up and put him right next to the dead Taun-Taun. "Don't do this to me, Luke. Come on! Come on!" She said, trying to slap him awake.

"Hey, I got an idea." Han said and took Luke's lightsaber. She rolled her eyes and let him take it. And then looked up. "What're you gonna do?" She asked. "Heat him up!" He said. Ahsoka nodded and then heard Luke... "Obi-Wan... Dagobah... Yoda." She gasped. "Obi-Wan?" She said. "Ah... Ahsoka..." He moaned. "Luke! Luke, I'm right here." She said. Han then opened the lightsaber and pressed it to the Taun-Taun's stomach. He sliced it open and she jumped back. "What... The fuck." She swore. "Hang on, kid! This may smell bad." He said. And then did what Ahsoka was hoping he wouldn't do. "Oh, that's just gross!" She shouted.

"It'll keep him warm while we get a shelter going." He said. She nodded. "OK, stay warm, Luke..." She pinched her nose. "Ugh, gross."

"Here, He gave Ahsoka a shovel. She growled and then started digging. Until they had a little cave made and the Taun-Taun's heat wore off. Ahsoka carried Luke inside the cave and then used her body heat. She unzipped her jacket and took her blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around the both of them. Luke was lying in her lap, unconscious. "How's he doing?" Han asked. "Freezing." She said. He tried to make a fire under the frozen surface. And he was successful. Ahsoka laid down on the ice, using her jacket as a pillow. "Think he'll be OK?" She asked. "Seems OK. Let's hope we don't freeze in the middle of the night." Han said.

She put Luke as close as she could to the fire and pressed her warm hand against his forehead... "OK, he's a little warm." She said. "Good enough. Get to sleep, Ahsoka." He said. She rolled her eyes and then saw him shiver. "Here, I'm warmer than you." She held her arms out to him. He looked at her weirdly and then nodded, crawling into her arms. She hugged him to her tight and he breathed in. "You are warm." He said. She rolled her eyes.

And she breathed in. "Don't get any ideas." She said. He let out a breath and pressed his head against her chest, hearing her heartbeat. She was radiating heat. Isn't it usually the other way around? Anyway, shortly after that, they both fell asleep. And the first thing in the morning, Ahsoka crawled out of the little burrow and set up a transmitter... No signal. "Damn it!" She swore. And then, she picked something up.

"Commander Tano, this is Rouge 2, are you alive out there?" The squad leader said. She grinned. "Good morning, sir! It's about time!" She said and saw them come up. She flagged them down and he stopped, picking them up.

Luke was still unconscious. And then they saw his bad conditions. "A few hours in a Bacta tank." She said. They got back to the base and stripped Luke down, putting him in a Bacta tank, on a mask...

Ahsoka watched him and put her hand to the glass, worrying every second. "Hey, we got him back." Han said. "Yeah, and he almost died." She said. "Almost. Did he though? No." He said.

She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. And then, the droid saw him lurch forward. He was waking up. Luke then opened his eyes, looking around in the tank. Ahsoka waved as he was taken out of the tank and then he was given a shower.

Ahsoka met him up in the recovery room. "Well, you look as terrible as ever." She said, touching a cut on his head. "Ow!" He whimpered. "Baby." She said. "I beg to differ." He said. She rolled her eyes. And then, everyone else came in the room. "Master Luke, sir. It's so good to see you fully functional again!" He said. And Artoo beeped in. "He's happy to see you." Ahsoka said.

"How you feelin' kid?!" Han said, coming in the room. "Don't look so bad to me." He said. "Fact you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark." Ahsoka said. "Thanks to you." He said to her. "Don't look at me. Han was quick with his wits." She said. "Thats two you owe me, junior." Han said. Ahsoka laughed and stood up, stretching her arms.

"Well, your worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little longer." Han said to Leia.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Riiken thinks its dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field." She said. "That's a goos story. I think it's cause you can't let a gorgeous guy like me get away." He said. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." She remarked. Chewie started laughing. So did Ahsoka. Han glared at her. "Laugh it up, you heat vent." He said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me." He said, grabbing Leia's shoulder.

"My- Why you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking Nerfherder!" She yelled. Ahsoka snickered in the corner. Han turned around. "Who's scruffy lookin'?" He said. Leia narrowed her eyes. "Must've hit her pretty close to the mark to get her all rouled up like that, huh kid?" He said. Ahsoka smirked. "I think you hit her too hard." She remarked.

Leia stepped forward. "Then I guess you don't know everything about women yet." And then, she did the thing that made Ahsoka queasy. She kissed Luke. Not short... Full on kiss like a husband and wife would. "Oh, my God." Ahsoka turned around and then looked forward, feeling something crawl up her throat. Leia pulled back and smirked at Han before walking away... Luke put his hands behind his head and smiled.

And then someone called for Han. "Take it easy." He said. And then, Ahsoka got dizzy... "I'm gonna barf." And that's what she did, jumping up and throwing up in the sink. "You OK, Ahsoka?" He asked. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Don't ask me that." She said. "What happened? Why'd you throw up?" He asked. She wiped her mouth and rinsed it out. "If I tell you, you'll puke. Forget it." She said and left the room and went into her own chambers, falling face first on the bed and screaming into the pillow.

_That was horrifying... _


	11. Chapter 2 Movie 2

Ahsoka stood up. "Captain!" She yelled, standing up and taking off the upside down headset. "Yes, Commander?" Incoming transmission. It's from a droid... Not one of ours." She said. "OK, we'll have the princess look at it." He said. "Good, sir. I better go check on Luke." She said. The boy that she will never look at the same again. He made out with his... Good God.

She entered the medical station. He was getting dressed in an orange jumpsuit. "Luke, where do you think your going?" She said. He let out a breath. "Ahsoka, today I had a vision... A man named Obi-Wan. He said your name and mentioned a man named Yoda... The Dagobah System." He said. Ahsoka bit her lip. "Obi-Wan? What happened to him?" She asked. "You knew him?" She asked. "Uh, your father's former master, Luke... And Yoda, the man that taught me." She said. "He also taught Obi-Wan." She said.

He smiled. "Well, get dressed." he said. "I'm sorry, what?" She said, crossing her arms. "I need someone who knows who we're looking for. And you seem like the logical one." He said. She grinned.

"Deal. Hand me that suit." He threw her a full body black jumpsuit that was a very smooth fabric and stretched to adapt to the body's individual needs. She took off her regular clothes, unashamed around Luke. She's seen it all for him, so... She pulled on the tight suit and zipped it up the front, picking up her belt and strapping it around her waist. "Ready?" She asked. He looked her up and down a few times before he smirked. "As I'll ever be." They headed out to his ship, making a quick stop by the Falcon. Ahsoka climbed up the side of the ship, saying goodbye. Luke said goodbye to Chewie and then to Han.

Ahsoka sighed. "Gonna be able to handle it on your own?" She said, pushing his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Ahsoka. Its you that needs to be careful. Almost got killed twice before we made it to Hoth!" He said. "Please, don't remind me..." She looked down at her hands and then smiled, thinking of Rex... Did he make it out OK? Where was he now? "Your doing it again." Han said.

"What? What am I doing?" She crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes. And she did it again. Her lekku stripes darkened with embarrassment. She looked up and saw Leia looking at the both of them... She smiled. "Your girlfriend's watching." Ahsoka whispered. He scowled. "Yeah, right. She's in love with Luke, remember?" He said. She laughed. "They... don't match. But I know one way to prove she likes you." She smirked. "How?"

Ahsoka grabbed his jacket and smashed her lips on his. He was so shocked he dropped the plasma torch and it clattered to the floor... Ahsoka could just sense Leia's frustration. Ahsoka held his neck in her hands and he ran a hand up her thigh. Her anger started growing and Ahsoka pulled back. "I can sense her frustration... Take care, Han." She ran a hand through his hair and jumped off the ship, walking over to Luke who was staring at her, mouth wide open... "Did I just-" He started.

"Yep!" She grinned. A few minutes passed while they both got the ship ready and then she heard someone call out. "Commander Tano! Incoming Empire Starships... The AT-AT's are one their way." The Captain said. Ahsoka growled... "Good Christ. Luke, we aren't going anywhere yet. Your our lead pilot. Come on." She jumped from the ship and rubbed her forehead. Ahsoka wasn't all that good at flying. She was on the ground, lightsaber ready. "Get those cannons loaded! Gunners, put up the shields!" She was the head of the defense attacks. She's seen more battles and deaths than anyone here. More experience, so it only makes sense.

Ahsoka jumped up on the Gun tower and looked inside. "How's the Targeting Projection?" She said. "Seems accurate." The Gunner said. She smirked and slid off the tower. "Get that Radar ready!" She ran to the Radar dish and started to wire it herself. "Commander..." She looked up. "What is it?" She ran to the trooper. He gave her the visors... "All Terrain Armored Transport... The AT-AT's..." She growled. "Ground Zero, this is Commander Tano. We've spotted the Imperial Walkers, get those transports out here." She said, pulling the visors back and giving them back.

"10-4, Speeders out." They sped out of the base and Ahsoka smirked. "Luke, you got a plan of action?" She said. "Attack Pattern Delta, Commander." He said. She watched from the ground assault team as they opened fire on the walkers. Nothing. Their shields were too heavy. "That armor's too thick!" One of them shouted. "Now he's just pissed them off." She said, standing up.

The canon fired off but missed every time. The speeders fired again at the walkers but made no progress. "That armor's too strong for blasters!" Luke said over the comm.

Ahsoka pressed the comm. "Rogue group, use your harpoons and tow cables! Go for the legs, it might be our only chance at stopping them!" She said. "Roger, Commander!" They got in a new attack pattern. But then Luke was fired at and slowed down. "Luke, you doing OK?" She said over the comm.

"Commander, I lost my gunner." He said. She breathed in... The radar was then destroyed. Ahsoka fell from atop the hill and into the cavern below. She landed on the blasters and firearm. "Commander, you all right?!" The Captain said. She stood up and rubbed her skull. "I'm good... No harm." She said. But she was wrong. "Commander, your bleeding!" He said. She touched her forehead and felt the blood fall down her face. "Don't worry about it. Just a cut." She leaped out of the cavern with one jump, thanks to the force, and slid on the ground, passed the debris of the gunners.

"Rogue 3!" Ahsoka heard over the comm. "Copy, Rogue leader!" Wedge said. "I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make the shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoons and follow me on the next pass." Luke responded.

"Coming around... Steady Rogue 2..." Wedge turned the speeder to the right, towards the walker's legs. "Fire harpoon!" He shouted. The harpoon hit it's leg. "Good shot, Jansen!" Wedge said, and then spun around the walker's legs... The cable detached and then the walker fell in the snow.

The speeders zoomed out and towards the walkers. "Open fire!" Ahsoka shouted. The walker exploded into metal and rust. She smirked. "That'll teach them!" Ahsoka said. The base roared up in cheer. "One walker down, Commander!" Luke said over the comm. "Copy, Rogue leader. Stick with the attack, we might just make it." She said.

They reloaded the canons. "How's the blockade holding up, Commander?" The deck officer said over the comm. "We have one walker down, sir. Continue in this pattern, we might make it out alive. If not, I'll give you the signal for evac. Do you copy?" She said. "10-4, I read you sir." He said.

"Lets just hope the empire are as stupid as Separatist droids..." She was now hoping for the impossible... She knew that they knew what their next strategy was. But they couldn't pull out now. They were closing in and Ahsoka was getting anxious. She NEVER gets any action anymore...

Ahsoka snapped back to reality. They were advancing. The rebels were scattered and numbers dwindled thin. Ahsoka saw their next target... "Scatter! Get to the sides! Abandon the guns!" She shouted, just as their radar exploded. Once again, she was flung off her feet from impact and into a crevice. She jumped back up and used the force. "Get down!" She pushed the pilots and gunners into the cavern and then looked up. "Luke, we're running out of time! Launch that cable and get to safety!" But something happened. Luke wasn't responding... "Luke? Luke!" She shouted. Still nothing. Her comlink wasn't working... They were jamming the transmissions!

"You sons of bitches." She swore under her breath and then the walkers launched forward, exploding the gunner's towers. Ahsoka looked up just in time to see one of the speeders blow up. She didn't know who was in it... But then she sensed it. Luke was still alive. In the other one... The one that just crashed south of a walker. He was about to be trampled. No!

Ahsoka pressed two fingers in her lips and whistled out. Someone ran up to her. "I need a speeder. Luke's in trouble." She said. "There's one south of the pass, Commander." He said. "Good." Ahsoka ran towards the generators, which should no doubt be their next target. Ahsoka jumped into the speeder they told her about and powered it up... _"I'm coming Luke... Don't worry." _She sped towards where his speeder crashed and when she came around the Walker, she saw Luke harpoon the bottom of the walker... "What are you doing?!" She shouted over the loud gears and banging of the feet moving.

Luke didn't answer. He opened the lightsaber on his belt and cut a hole in an air duct before tossing something in. "Luke, detach!" She shouted, standing under where he hung... Luke was about to keep holding on if she wasn't there. He detached the cable and Ahsoka held her arms out. He fell into them and they both fell over, Ahsoka's arms around Luke's chest as her head hit the snow covered ground. She groaned as she felt his pelvis hit her stomach. And then she looked up. She sensed something... "Go! Go, move!" She pushed on his back and he jumped up. They both ran a good distance away but the blast was huge. Ahsoka grabbed Luke and fell to the ground, protecting him from any of the blast that went on. She then felt it.

A part of the walker found its way to her back and pierced straight through the skin. Ahsoka screamed but didn't move. She's not willing to let Luke get hurt. The heat of the blast was licking her skin and burning the now open wound. "Ahsoka!" Luke shouted over the loud bangs. She stopped screaming and said through clenched teeth, "Don't. Move."

He didn't argue with her... And then, once she was certain the walker fell to the snow, she moved over... Luke stood up and Ahsoka collapsed in the snow, exhausted... He stared at what was sticking out of her back. It looked like a mirror shard. "Ahsoka!" He called out. She shook her head before standing up and stretching her arm out, wrapping her hand around it... She yanked it from her back with a shriek!

It clattered to the snow, making roses with her blood. Ahsoka fell to her knees, feeling dizzy as blood dripped down her back. "Ahsoka! We've gotta move! Their gonna crush us!" Luke cautioned. She nodded and stood up, feeling something fall down her lips. She wiped it away, knowing that she had a nosebleed, but didn't really give a damn.

"Come on!" He grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulder, helping her break into a run. "The... The Empire is Gaining!" Ahsoka struggled to say, looking up at the lasers firing down Rebel soldiers and speeder pilots. "Don't worry, Ahsoka..." Luke said, helping her to the far side of the battlefield behind the base. Then there was a loud echo. They both looked up in time to see the Generator get destroyed... The vibration went through the air and they got some of it. They both were thrown from their feet and into the snow.

Ahsoka yelped as cold seeped in the wound. "Stay down!" Luke put his hand on Ahsoka's chest, telling her not to move... She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over, covering her montrals... And then, something yanked on her arm. She was beyond dizzy. Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Luke. She couldn't hear him... It came as echoes. "Ahsoka...Soka, we've go- move..." Everything was spinning. She looked at him and blinked a few times... Ahsoka was seeing double. So instead of waiting for her to move, he yanked on her arm and she stood up, running as if she was wasted. But he didn't care. She was running.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka started slowing down... But then, she felt something. Ahsoka fell down the snowy hill and then screamed. She could feel him... "Ah... Anakin..." It was him... She could feel it. "Ahsoka, come on!" Luke pulled her up and they both ran to the hidden outpost. She saw two ships waiting... "Artoo! Start the ship up." Luke yelled at the waiting droid. Ahsoka found her way to the medic and took off her jacket. "Commander, I don't have enough skin to work with." The Medic said. Luke saw one of the men grinning at the half exposed woman and he smacked him upside his helmet. "Shut up, rookie." He snapped. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before pulling the black jumpsuit down her arms and down her chest, feeling the cold air. It hit her like a punch to the chest.

Something tightened in her stomach as her torso was completely exposed. The men weren't even trying to hide their smiles. Ahsoka could feel it. Even without looking. "Luke..." She called out with a shaky voice. He ran to her, skidding on his knees in the snow. "Hey... You OK?" He lifted her chin up. "I... I'm OK..." She reached for his hand and he smiled, clutching hers. Why was Luke so different? He was the only one that wasn't eying her chest... He looked straight into her eyes, not daring to even glance down... He was like a son to her... "OK, I've gotta put this on her." The Medic held up the gos and spread it out but Luke jumped up.

"No. I'll do it." He said. Ahsoka relaxed at this. He took the bandages from the medic without waiting for a response and got down on his knees... Ahsoka hesitated before moving her arms, exposing her chest completely. Luke gulped down his nervous feelings and put the end bandage over the frontside of her breasts, covering up the front of her chest. It wrapped around her back and towards her chest again. His fingers brushed against her skin and the breath hitched in her throat. His fingertips grazed across her back and the warmth struck her to her core... He finished wrapping her wound up and taped the bandage together. He pulled her jumpsuit back up passed her shoulders and zipped up the back. She rolled her shoulders and picked up her blood covered jacket, pulling it back on.

"Come on, we've gotta go." They both climbed into separate ships and took off. "OK, so where are we headed?" Ahsoka said over the com, twitching in her seat and then groaning with her wound in her back. "Feeling OK, Ahsoka?" Luke said back. "Oh... Just fine, Luke... Hey, is there something wrong?" She looked at his navi-computer through her interface. "There's nothing wrong, Ahsoka. Just changing course." He said. And then she grinned. "Dagobah?" She asked. He looked over passed the glass and saw her smile... "Dagobah."


	12. Chapter 3 Movie 2

"No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this." Luke snapped at Artoo. Ahsoka's ship swerved. "Well, at least the Empire can't track us down here. Not this far into the vortex." She said, adjusting in her seat. "Holding up OK, Ahsoka?" He asked her. "Y- Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Just a rush, I guess." She shrugged. Yes, her back was KILLING her, but she's gotta stay strong.

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology." Luke said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Cause Dagobah is just a wasteland. If you thought Hoth was dead, then Dagobah is a dying world that the Force is trying to breathe back to life. Bunch of lifeforms there, though." Ahsoka said, smirking. Artoo beeped at Luke. "Yes, its safe for droids, Artooie. Lets bring em' in, Luke." She said. "Copy, 'Soka. Landing." He brought his ship down in the atmosphere while Ahsoka lay ahead of him. But the atmosphere got hostile.

The ship started shaking. "I know, I know!" Luke yelled at the screaming droid in front of him. "Look out!" Ahsoka shouted at Luke and pulled her ship up sharply, dodging tall and vibrant foliage, but managing to plummet down. The ship started beeping with anger and Ahsoka was shaking with fear. The nose of the ship landed first in the marsh below and Ahsoka jolted forward, her seatbelt snapping under the pressure and her face landing in the console, cracking her goggles and rattling her brain. She was knocked out. "Ahsoka... Ahsoka, state your position. Ahsoka, are you alright? Ahsoka, come back, answer me!" Luke was trying desperately to get a hold of her. But to no avail. He'll have to drag her out of the crash shuttle. Once Luke located her ship, he tried to pry open the hatch but it wouldn't budge... He took out the lightsaber and sliced the edge of it before pulling it open.

He reached down and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Ah, Ahsoka... Always getting into messes." He smirked, grabbing her arms and reaching down to pull her out... He ripped the leather belt away from her shoulders and lifted her out of the seat and out of the ship... She weighed a lot. But that was probably because her only weight is muscle, so... He put his hands under her muscular thighs, falling down onto a path. Ahsoka's head fell down onto his shoulder and she breathed in and out slowly.

He put her down onto her back, removing the goggles from her eyes and rubbing her cheek. "You'll be OK, 'Soka... We'll find Yoda, and he can help you." He promised the unconscious woman. Artoo rolled over to Ahsoka and saw her unconscious and got sad before hitting against her leg a few times. "She's alright, Artoo. Hope she'll be OK..." He said, running his thumb down her left lekku that he held in his hand... He could feel her pain. Her lekku twitched in his hand and he let it go. Her fingers twitched violently and he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"You needed the sleep anyway. C'mon Artoo, lets go look around." He said. Artoo was skeptical about leaving Ahsoka just sitting there so instead they carried her to the elevation of a flat and smooth rock, big enough to hold her whole body. A moan escaped her mouth... Luke didn't have to be a genius to know she was having a nightmare...

~_Her Nightmare~_

"_You can't keep the truth hidden anymore, Ahsoka..." It was Vader. He was echoing in her mind. Very loudly! And she couldn't take it. "I have never lied to him!" She yelled. He scoffed and she didn't have to know what was under that black mask to know he was grinning. "You said that Vader destroyed me..." He said. She laughed. _

"_I told the truth... Your not him anymore! All I've ever wanted to do is tell him who you are! But he'll never trust me again!" She shouted. He started laughing... "It's hard to trust a Sith." He said. "I'm... __I'm not a Sith..." But she already knew that there was very much anger in her aura... Anything else, she would fall. Fall to the Dark Side._

_~End of Nightmare~_

"Luke..." She moaned, turning on her side. But he payed no attention to her. "Ahsoka..." She knew that voice. Ahsoka then shot up. "Obi-Wan..."

"He is not ready." And she knew that voice. In front of her, it was her wisest Elder. She'd know him anywhere. "Yoda?" Luke said it more like a question... "Master Yoda!" Ahsoka jumped forward and was on her knees. "I- I am ready! I can be a Jedi. Ahsoka, tell him I'm rea-" He cut himself off by hitting his head on the ceiling of the small house. "Ready, are you? What knows you, ready..." Ahsoka sat down, crossed her legs and sat up as straight as possible. The last time she saw Yoda, he offered her a chance to return to the Jedi Order. And she refused. Its probably a good thing now.

"For 800 years, have I trained Jedi. My own count I keep on who must be trained. The Jedi must have the deepest commitment. The most serious mind. This one... A long time, have I watched. All his life as he looked away to the future. To the horizon. Never, his mind on where he was!" He poked Luke's chest with his walking stick. "Hm? What he was doing! Adventure, heh!" He half laughed and Ahsoka looked down... He was criticizing her as well. Not directly, but she knew what he was getting at.

"Excitement, heh! A Jedi craves not these things! You are reckless!" He scolded. "So was I... And so was Ahsoka, if you remember." Obi-Wan's voice rang out again. "Obi-Wan..." Ahsoka looked up at the ceiling but found nothing of what she was looking for... She missed her faithful Master... "He is too old!" Yoda denied. "Yes, too old to begin the training!" He said. "But he's learned so much, Master... Besides... You've never told me I was too young to be a Padawan." She reminded him. The old Master sighed... "Can you guarantee that he will finish what he begins?" He said to Ahsoka. "I won't fail you!" Luke said. She looked down at him... "I'm not afraid!"

She smirked slightly... "You will be... You will be." Yoda was taunting him. Testing him to see if he would back out. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Master, I am sorry that I left the Order... But I am ready to accept my place. I want to complete my training." She said. Yoda half smiled. It was hard to tell with him. "To train you, much more difficult. Stronger tasks, you will face." She smiled. "I am prepared for anything, and you know it, Master."


	13. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey guys, this is your writer friend!

Anyway, I am thinking of adding new characters. Such as faithful clones like Fives, maybe Jesse, and bringing Rex back... For those who are not familiar, It was those three that disobeyed direct orders before. They thought for themselves other than listening to a program or a chip inside of them where they must obey a direct order... They can break the rules, and that is why I want to bring them back. Because they rebelled with the rebels.

I also want to bring back choice characters like maybe... Kidd Kareen, or Lux Bonteri? I want to bring Mr. Bonteri back very badly but I don't know if that's a good idea... And Kidd and Ahsoka had little chemistry but they liked each other on the tracks... So, good ideas? If you have suggestions for who to bring back from the TV show, please brighten me with them...

Thank you for listening! A new chapter will be up soon! Stay safe and avoid all glass windows and unlocked doors!

Sincerely,

TheZombieExpert


End file.
